Hasrat Cinta
by sophiahtn
Summary: Hasrat adalah keinginan yang tidak boleh dipendam tapi harus diluapkan, karena hasrat adalah sebuah dorongan untuk memiliki. begitu pula dengan Hasrat Cinta antara Naruto dan Hinata, semakin kuat dan tidak tergoyahkan. (PLAGIAT LAKNAT. JAUH-JAUH)
1. Chapter 1

**HASRAT CINTA**

Hallo mina-san. . . kabar baik nieh, Sophia punya fic baru judulnya "hasrat cinta"

Fic ini Romance-nya semakin kental dan ada sedikit bumbu-bumbu dewasanya, Sophia mau nyoba yang sedikit ekstrim tapi tidak terlalu. . . tapi kalo menurut kawan semua ini terlalu ekstrim tinggalin komentar yah dan saran membangun biar Sophia interopeksi diri. . . oke Guys^^

Sophia kasih tau yah, jangan baca deh kalau misalkan gak kasih riviuuuuuwww, saran membangun, ogah deh kalo lewat doang buat baca gak kasih hadiah. . . gak punya duit yah, kasih ajah riviuuuuuuuuuu. Cukup ko!

Yasudah. Ini fic baru yang membuat Sophia kehilangan rasa penasaran, udah yah. . .

 **Selamat membaca**

 **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pair : NARUHINA**

 **Genre : Romance/Drama**

 **Rated : T**

 **SELAMAT MEMBACA**

Chapter 1

"Kau harus secepatnya pergi ke kota dan melanjutkan studi mu Naruto, kau harus kuliah dan belajar bagaimana caranya memimpin perusahaan!"

"Tapi nenek aku tidak mau. Biarkan saja paman Iruka yang menjalankannya!"

"Paman mu sudah tua, dan kau harus melanjutkannya. Nenek tahu kau selalu menyendiri disini, maka dari itu nenek ingin kau ke kota dan mencari gairah hidup mu yang baru, carilah teman, atau mungkin seorang wanita. Kau harus lepas dari kungkungan ini Naruto, cobalah mencari teman hidup mu disana!"

Naruto tidak lagi membantah perkataan neneknya, nenek Tsunade. Dia bergegas ke kamar dan membaringkan badannya ke ke tempat tidur. Mengingat kembali ke masa lalu saat dirinya bersama kedua orang tuanya menyelami masa-masa indah dan kenangan bahagia. Tapi kini semuanya berbeda, dia kehilangan semua itu, kedua orang tua dan kebahagiaannya. Dia membutuhkan seseorang yang mampu mengubah pemikirannya bahwa hidup sendiri adalah yang terbaik. Itu adalah pemikiran yang buruk bagi seorang pria yang menginjak dewasa.

Mungkin dengan kuliah dia juga tidak akan bersemangat, lalu untuk apa dia kuliah. Wanita? Apa yang neneknya katakan mengenai seorang wanita. Wanita yang datang dalam hidupnya pun kini sudah hilang dan dia sudah melupakannya, tidak ada lagi yang bisa diharapkan. Naruto kembali menghembuskan napas saat neneknya menyuruhnya untuk bergegas pergi ke kota. Beberapa jam kemudian Naruto sudah siap, dan disana sudah ada beberapa orang pengawal yang tengah menunggu untuk menjemputnya, "paman mu mengirimkan beberapa pengawal agar kau tidak kabur, berlebihan, tapi ini untuk berjaga-jaga!"

Naruto terlihat kesal, dia sudah seperti putra mahkota yang harus diiringi untuk menaiki singgasana. Perjalanan yang cukup jauh itu membuat Naruto semakin kesal, dia ingin keluar dari mobil itu tapi penjagaannya sangat ketat, "kami sudah menyiapkan semua keperluan anda tuan muda, anda akan tinggal di rumah utama!" Naruto mengernyitkan dahi, "aku tidak mau tinggal di rumah itu, aku mau apartement yang tidak jauh dari kampus!"

"Tapi kami belum. . ."

"Turuti saja keinginan ku!" kata Naruto.

Keesokan harinya Naruto sudah berada di apartement yang dia inginkan, dekat dengan kampus dan jauh dari rumah utama. Selama beberapa hari tiba di kota semua keperluan Naruto sudah disiapkan, dari mulai peralatan kampus dan lain sebagainya, mengingat Naruto sudah beberapa bulan ketinggalan pelajaran ia akan menjadi mahasiswa baru di kampus. Kini hidpunya akan terasa berbeda, "sepertinya tidak akan ada yang berbeda, benarkan Kyuubi?" Kyuubi adalah anjing peliharaan Naruto yang ia bawa dari desa. Anjing itu sudah menemaninya saat dia masih kecil hingga sekarang sudah besar dan sangat penurut, dan hanya akan menurut pada Naruto.

Naruto mengajaknya berjalan-jalan di taman saat sore hari dan sudah beberapa hari ia melakukan kegiatan itu berulang-ulang, sampai suatu ketika Kyuubi menghilang dan ternyata dia tengah bersama seorang wanita. Naruto mengamati wanita itu, "kau anjing yang manis, apakah kau sudah dimiliki, kalau belum aku akan membawa mu!" kata wanita itu. Naruto mulai bereaksi, "tapi . . . sepertinya kau sudah ada yang memiliki, kau penurut, pasti majikan mu juga penurut yah?" mendengar kata-kata wanita itu Naruto tertawa geli, tapi dia baru pertama kali melihat wanita yang akrab dengan anjingnya, neneknya pun tidak pernah bisa menjinakan Kyuubi, "mengejutkan sekali!" gumam Naruto.

"Siapa nama mu anjing pintar, whoa. . . kau sangat penurut, ayo duduk disini!"

Wanita itu membalikan badannya dan terlihat jelas dimata Naruto wajah dan. . . matanya yang indah, hidungnya yang mancung serta bibir yang ranum. Tidak sekalipun ia seperti ini melihat seorang wanita, tapi pengecualian untuk wanita yang satu ini, "nama ku Hyuuga Hinata, kau punya nama kan, siapa nama mu?" Naruto memperhatikan wanita yang bernama Hinata itu, dia tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya. Dia juga menelan dengan susah, apakah ini hanya ilusi, ataukah fiktif. Bagaimana mungkin ada seorang wanita yang mampu menggetarkan hatinya seperti ini, "siapa dia?" gumam Naruto.

Pertanyaan Naruto terjawab sudah, salah satu pengawalnya mengatakan bahwa Hyuuga Hinata adalah anak dari seorang pengusaha ternama yang kini perusahaan itu di pimpin oleh kakaknya Hyuuga Neji. Pemikiran Naruto mengenai Hinata adalah pertama, dia pasti sombong. Wanita yang memiliki segalanya pasti akan pamer dan angkuh, itulah yang terjadi pada setiap wanita kaya. Tapi tidak dengan Hinata. Naruto sengaja meninggalkan Kyuubi di taman dan sesuai dugaan Hinata datang kembali ke taman dan menemukan Kyuubi, "kau lagi, aku akan mencari tahu siapa tuan mu dan menanyakan siapa nama mu, aku penasaran sekali. Nah, ayo makan, aku membawaku sesuatu untuk mu, makanlah. . . ooh kau lahap sekali yah, anjing pintar!"

Seorang wanita yang menyukai anjing dialah wanita yang baik dan penuh kasih sayang. Sama seperti ibunya, Kushina, menyayangi Kyuubi sepenuh hati dan merawatnya bersamaan dengan naruto. mereka berdua tumbuh bersama-sama, "dan semua itu lenyap!" gumam Naruto. melihat kembali ke arah Hinata dia semakin memperhatikannya, tersenyum, dan itu adalah hal yang jarang terjadi. Keesokan harinya saat terbangun dan akan tertidur pun ia teringat wajah Hinata, wanita yang baru ia temui hanya dua kali. Tapi wajah itu tidak mau lepas dari pikirannya hingga sampai di kampusnya pun ia teringat dan melihat . . . melihat?

Ketika Naruto masuk ke kelasnya di kelas A untuk jurusan Manajemen dan Bisnis, dia terlihat acuh dengan teriakan para wanita dan tentu saja tidak luput dari pandangan Naruto bahwa Hinata juga berteriak. Yah, dia melihat Hinata, lagi, dan kali ini berteriak layaknya wanita yang menunggu pria pujaan hatinya. Ternyata Hinata sama saja dengan wanita-wanita lain, siapapun yang melihatnya pasti berteriak histeris. Yah memang dia tampan, itu sudah menjadi takdir, "namanya Uzumaki Naruto, silahkan Naruto, kau boleh duduk sekarang!"

Terdengar bisikan-bisikan yang sangat ia kenal, "bukankah dia tampan, oh ya Tuhan, aku ingin memilikinya!" kata Hinata. Suara itu terdengar jelas di telinga Naruto yang hanya menyilangkan lengannya di dada. Hinata terus memperhatikan Naruto sampai kelas pertama pun selesai dia terus memperhatikannya, "kau mau ke kantin?" tanya Ino. Hinata menggeleng lembut, "kalian pergi saja, aku ingin berkenalan dengannya!" kata Hinata sambil berlalu dan duduk di kursi sebelah Naruto. Hinata mengulurkan tangannya, "perkenalkan, nama ku Hyuuga Hinata!" tapi Naruto tidak menyambut uluran tangan itu. Hinata menarik kembali tangannya dan memiringkan kepala menghadap Naruto, "whoa. . . kau ternyata jual mahal yah?" kata Hinata dan semakin mendekat ke arah Naruto, wajah mereka sangat dekat, "tapi aku suka!" bisik Hinata.

Dia tersenyum manis dan itulah senyuman mautnya. Tidak akan ada orang yang tahan dengan senyumannya, tapi tidak dengan Naruto, "apa yang kau lakukan, duduklah dengan benar di tempat mu!" kata Naruto. Hinata duduk dengan tenang di kursinya tapi dia menopangkan pipinya dengan bertumpu di siku kirinya dan memandang Naruto, "aku hanya ingin mengenal mu, apa kau tidak mau mengenal ku?" tanya Hinata.

"Aku sudah mengenal mu. Kau adalah Hyuuga Hinata anak dari seorang pengusaha ternama yang kini dipimpinoleh kakak mu Hyuuga Neji!"

Hinata tertawa pelan. "waah, kau sampai mengenal ku sejauh itu, kau memata-mataiku yah, ternyata aku punya penggemar juga!"

"Bukankah penggemar mu banyak huh. Setiap pria di kampus ini memandangi mu, itu berarti mereka penggemar mu bukan!"

"Waahh, aku benar-benar tidak menyangka kau memperhatikan ku sejauh itu. Aku bersumpah, aku belum punya kekasih, kalau kau bertanya apakah mau jadi kekasih mu aku akan menerimanya langsung, aku bersumpah!" kata Hinata sambil memegang tangan Naruto dan menaruhnya di atas kepalanya. Naruto menarik tangannya, "sayangnya aku tidak menawarkan diriku untuk jadi kekasih mu!" dalam hati Naruto merutuki dirinya sendiri

"Kenapa?" Hinata menopangkan dagunya dengan kedua tangan, sangat imut, "apa aku kurang cantik, kau tidak mau menerima ku sebagai kekasih mu. Kalau orang lain, mereka pasti sudah menerimanya meskipun tidak menawarkan, tapi kau . . . apa kau sudah punya pacar?"

"Tidak!"

"Lantas, kenapa kau menolak ku, aku menawarkan diriku!"

Naruto balas menatap Hinata karena wanita itu terus saja menatapnya, "apa kau menawarkan dirimu pada setiap laki-laki huh?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya menawarkan diriku pada mu!" kata Hinata dengan santainya sambil tersenyum manis. Jika dia terus tersenyum seperti itu, aku bersumpah. . . batin Naruto.

"Bagitu?"

Hinata mengangguk, "t-tunggu, kau mau kemana, Naruto!" Hinata bergegas mengejar Naruto dan ternyata dia bertemu dengan wanita sebelah. Shion, masih satu jurusan, tapi dia di kelas B. "Aku dengar ada mahasiswa baru di kelas mu Hinata, apakah pria tampan ini?" Hinata berdiri di belakang Naruto dan mendekat agar Shion tidak mendekati Naruto. Hinata berdiri di samping Naruto dan merangkul lengannya, "jangan dekati dia, dia milikku, mengerti?" lalu Hinata membawa Naruto menjauh dari Shion.

"Tunggu. Kenapa kau menarik ku huh?"

"Ya ampun, kalau aku tidak menarik mu Shion pasti mengambil mu dari ku, dan kalau aku tidak memberi tahu kau adalah milikku dia pasti akan merebut mu dariku. Jadi. . ."

"Jadi aku bukan barang yang harus kau miliki, aku milik diriku sendiri, mengerti. Sekarang lepaskan tanganku!"

Hinata tidak melepaskannya, dia malah menarik Naruto dan berjalan di antara banyaknya orang yang memperhatikan mereka. Disepanjang koridor yang mereka lewati setiap mata memperhatikan mereka, "aku akan membawa mu ke tempat dimana aku selalu menghabiskan waktu disana, ayo!" Naruto tidak berani membantah karena banyak orang yang memperhatikan, dia tidak mau dicap sebagai pria yang kasar, "itu kan Hinata, ya ampun dia benar-benar melakukannya!" kata Ino.

"Tidak apa-apa, ini baru pertama kalinya dia bersikap seperti ini pada seorang pria, aku mendukungnya!" ujar Sakura. "lagipula, Naruto itu aneh sekali, dia sepertinya sulit bergaul, Sasuke saja tidak bisa mengajaknya karena dia terus saja menolak, mungkin dengan Hinata yang bersikap begitu padanya, akan merubah pandangan tentang dia, benarkan?"

"Yah, kuharap begitu!"

Hinata sudah membawa Naruto ke tempat dia selalu menghabiskan waktu, Rooftop. "jangan salah yah, tempat ini tidak pernah di jamah siapapun. Mungkin karena terlihat menyeramkan diatas sini, tapi bagiku tidak, disini menyenangkan!" seperti yang Hinata katakan. Naruto pun berpikiran sama dengannya, "tidak buruk!" kata Naruto lalu menjelajahi area sekitar Rooftop. Hinata memperhatikan Naruto yang tengah berjalan kesana kemari, "dia benar-benar membuat ku lupa segalanya. Mana mungkin bisa aku begitu saja seperti ini dengan seorang pria, aneh!" gumam Hinata.

Naruto adalah jelmaan Arjuna, dia terlihat tampan dan gagah di mata Hinata. Hanya dia, atau orang lain juga melihatnya begitu, yang pasti semua mendukung pemikirannya. "kau tampan!"

Naruto melihat ke arah Hinata, "oh, apa kau mendengar ucapan ku?" Hinata tersenyum dan menggigit bibirnya. Naruto memperhatikannya, dia berpaling menatap awan, "banyak wanita yang bilang seperti itu, tapi aku hanya menganggapnya angin lewat, sama seperti mu!" kata Naruto. kata-katanya itu tidak membuat Hinata gentar. Entah mengapa Hinata tidak tersinggung mendengarnya, dia malah tersenyum hangat dan entah mengapa dia seperti itu pada Naruto. "biasanya aku selalu menghindar dari semua laki-laki yang menggoda ku, aku tidak suka mereka. Tapi pada mu. . ."

Naruto menoleh ke arah Hinata yang kini berada disampingnya, "mungkin karena kau tidak menggoda ku aku langsung menyukai mu dan. . . aku teringat seekor anjing yang aku temui di taman, kenapa tiba-tiba aku mengingatnya yah, apa hubungannya dengan mu, aneh sekali!"

Baru kali ini ada seorang wanita yang mengingatkan Naruto akan anjingnya Kyuubi, "tapi, aku sangat senang karena aku bertemu dengan mu. Entah mengapa, terjadi begitu saja!" kata Hinata sambil tersenyum ramah kearah Naruto. "Uzumaki Naruto, sepertinya aku jatuh cinta pada mu!"

Naruto menghadapkan tubuhnya ke arah Hinata dan menghela napas sebelum berkata-kata. Lalu dia pun menatap tajam Hinata, "dengan mudahnya kau jatuh cinta padaku? Kita baru saja bertemu bebeapa jam yang lalu, tapi kau sudah jatuh cinta padaku, apa kau wanita gampangan huh?" Hinata menganggap itu sebagai candaan, karena dia tahu, tidak ada satu orang pun laki-laki yang pernah mengatakan hal itu sebelumnya pada Hinata. Mungkin memang terdengar meledek atau sebuah hinaan, mungkin! Tapi Hinata hanya tersenyum dan menjawabnya dengan tenang.

"Sepertinya aku bukan wanita gampangan, tapi aku wanita yang tengah jatuh cinta pada seorang pria. Seorang pria yang tidak memandangku sama sekali, seorang pria yang tidak melihat betapa kayanya aku, betapa mudahnya aku mendapatkan segalanya. Dan pria seperti dirimu adalah kriteria yang cocok untukku, aku mencari pria yang mengerti aku, bukan memanfaatkan kekayaan ku, aku mencari pria yang benar-benar mencintaiku, bukan karena harta dan kedudukan ku, pria yang mampu bertahan dengan sifatku yang bisa dibilang , umm. . . tapi itu tidak masalah, Dan. . ."

"Dan aku tidak mencintai mu!" kata Naruto menyelanya, _setidaknya aku harus berbohong_. Batinnya!

Jantung Hinata tiba-tiba berdebar dan dia tidak mengerti kenapa bisa terjadi, "kau. . . kau berbohong, aku tahu itu. Aku tahu kau juga ada rasa pada ku kan?" tanyanya, mengapa dia bertanya? Hah, Hinata tidak punya malu sama sekali, apakah dia mencoba mengungkapkan perasaan pada pria yang baru saja ia kenal? Dan pada akhirnya di tolak, tapi dia Hinata mengatakan hal itu bohong, dari mana dia tahu kalau itu bohong. Yang jelas itulah kata hati Hinata, dia mencoba mengikuti kata hatinya. Hal yang baru, dan biasanya dia tidak menuruti hati, kemauan yang logis dan masuk akal, seperti itulah Hinata, tapi untuk kali ini berbeda.

"Kau wanita yang aneh!" kata Naruto lalu mencoba pergi, tapi Hinata menahan tangan Naruto, "aku biasanya tidak pernah menuruti kata hatiku. Aku selalu berpikir logis dan sesuatu dengan fakta, apapun yang terjadi ketika aku harus menentukan, maka aku akan berpikir ulang. Tapi untuk kali ini, aku mencoba mendengarkan kata hatiku, dan hatiku berkata bahwa aku tahu kalau sebenarnya kau juga jatuh cinta padaku, dan aku pun merasakan hal yang sama. Untuk pertama kalinya . . . Aku jatuh cinta!"

Naruto menatap Hinata dan melepaskan tangannya, "kau benar-benar aneh!" lalu Naruto pun pergi meninggalkan Hinata yang masih memperhatikannya. Dia berhenti sebentar dan melihat ke belakang. Hinata tersenyum dan itu membuat Naruto menghembuskan napas frustasi. Apa yang dia pikirkan, wanita itu mengatakan cinta dan itu juga yang dia inginkan, tapi kenapa Naruto sok jual mahal. 'bodoh!" gumam Naruto pada dirinya sendiri. Yah, tapi walaupun menolak toh seterusnya Hinata tetap menyukainya, dia tidak akan menyangkal hal tersebut, sambil tersenyum penuh misteri Naruto melenggang pergi dan benar-benar meninggalkan Hinata.

 **~~~~~#######~~~~~**

"Kau benar-benar menyatakan cinta padanya Hinata? Yang benar saja, kau benar-benar gila!"

"Aku memang gila Ino, aku gila karena cinta."

"Akhirnya teman ku ini bisa juga jatuh cinta, selamat Hinata!"

"Ooowh, terima kasih Sakura, kau memang pengertian!" kata Hinata sambil memeluk Sakura.

Ino menghela napas, dua temannya ini memang terlalu berlebihan, tapi yah harus bagaimana lagi dia toh akhirnya senang juga karena Hinata telah jatuh cinta, "baiklah Hinata, kami akan mendukung mu sepenuhnya, kau harus berjuang mendapatkan cinta mu, mengerti?" kata Ino.

"Ooowwh, kalian berdua memang teman sejatiku, aku bersyukur sekali . . ." Hinata tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya karena sesuatu mengalihkan perhatiannya. "kalau kau tidak punya uang kau jangan sok ikut-ikutan dalam audisi ini, menyebalkan sekali kau!" Hinata dan kedua temannya mendekati orang-orang yang tengah berkumpul, "ada apa ini?" tanya Hinata. Semua menyingkir dan memberi jalan agar Hinata masuk kedalam kerumunan, tapi kerumunan itu akhirnya terpecah mengingat Hinata dan Shion adalah dua kubu yang kontroversial.

Shion kembali berulah, "oh, pahlawan kesiangan akhirnya muncul juga, aku senang huh, mungkin dia akan membantu mu!" kata Shion pada seorang mahasiswi yang tengah menundukan kepalanya, "Kau selalu membuat keributan, kali ini apa lagi Shion?"

"Apa? Kau menuduhku membuat keributan? Yang benar saja. Dengar yah, wanita ini ingin mengikuti audisi ratu kecantikan dari jurusan sastra, dan dia seharusnya membayar audisi ini, tapi dia mengatakan kalau uang nya telah dipakai, apakah itu sebuah keributan huh?"

Ditengah-tengah perbincangan panas itu beberapa laki-laki memperhatikan dan disana ada Naruto, "Ayolah Naruto, itu hanya sekumpulan gadis yang ingin mengikuti audisi, ayo!" Sasuke mengajak Naruto. ah, akhirnya dia bisa juga berteman, "tidak, kau duluan saja!" Naruto semakin mendekat dan dia sangat penasaran dengan apa yang sedang terjadi, mengingat Hinata berada ditengah-tengah perbincangan itu. Tentu saja dia harus melihatnya, harus!

"Uangku dipakai untuk bayaran semester, dan aku akan mengganti uang audisi ini besok, tapi Shion tidak memberi pertimbangan sedikit pun, dia langsung memutuskan begitu saja!"

"Kau dengar Shion, seharusnya kau memperlancar audisi ini mengingat kau juga menjadi panitianya, tapi kau malah membuat keributan. Lagipula untuk apa kau juga ikut kepanitiaan, kita di fakultas Manajemen, dan dengar-dengar di jurusan kita juga sedang ada kegiatan, kenapa kau harus membantu jurusan lain huh, kenapa?"

"Itu bukan urusan mu!" kata Shion. "sekarang sebaiknya kau pergi, aku masih punya urusan dengannya!"

"Aku tidak akan pergi!" Hinata berbicara sebentar dengan mahasiswa itu, "aku akan membantu mu. Tapi apakah teman-teman mu tidak membantu?"

"Mereka pergi disaat aku sedang kesusahan Hinata!"

"Wah, kau mengenal nama ku yah!"

"Ya Tuhan, semua orang juga tahu bahwa kau adalah Hyuuga Hinata. . . "

"Ya ampun, jangan dilanjutkan!" Hinata menutup mulut. . . "nama mu siapa?" tanya Hinata

"Temmmmmmm. . ." Hinata masih menutup mulutnya, "oh ya ampun aku minta maaf!"

"Huufft, kau ini lucu sekali sama seperti yang aku dengar!" berapa banyak orang yang mendengar tentang Hinata, dia tersenyum, "aku Temari, dari jurusan hukum. Aku ingin ikut ratu kecantikan ini karena hadiahnya lumayan, liburan gratis, makan malam di hotel mewah dan uang tunai. Setidaknya aku ingin mendapatkan salah satunya. Tapi, kandas karena wanita itu!" Temari menunjuk ke arah Shion yang tengah bersitegang dengan Ino dan Sakura. "aku akan memberimu beberapa uang pendaftaran, kau mau menerimanya?"

"Kau baik sekali, tapi aku tidak mau merepotkan mu Hinata, aku . . ."

"Tidak apa-apa, terima saja, aku mohon!"

"Baiklah, besok akan aku kembalikan!"

"Jika kau sudah punya uang lebih maka kau bisa mengembalikannya padaku, kapan pun itu!"

"Kau benar-benar baik. Aku akan sangat bersyukur jika aku berteman dengan mu!" kata Temari lalu memeluk Hinata, "kau bisa menjadi teman ku Temari. Disaat aku tengah tejerat hukum, kau bisa membela ku bukan?" Temari melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Hinata, "apapun akan aku lakukan!" lalu mereka berdua tersenyum dan Temari kembali ke tempat pendaftaran. Lalu Ino dan Sakura menghampirinya, "wah wah wah, aku benar-benar salut dengan sifat mu yang satu ini, aku sungguh tersanjung!"

"Kau bisa tersanjung kali ini Sakura, tapi jika kau melihat sifatnya yang lain lagi, kau akan sangat menyangkalnya!" kata Ino meledek. Mereka berdua berlalu meninggalkan Hinata yang berteriak, "hey aku tidak seperti itu, awas kalian!" ancam Hinata sambil berlari mengejar kedua temannya. Sementara itu dibalik semak-semak Naruto sedikit tersenyum dan menyusul Hinata ke kelas. saat di kelas Naruto melihat tempat duduknya sudah di isi. Dan entah dari mana asalnya tiba-tiba Hinata memegang lengannya dan mengajaknya duduk di kursi di sampingnya, "duduk didekatku akan lebih menyenangkan, jangan bergerak dan nikmati pelajaran!"

Sekarang tengah membicarakan mata kuliah yang Hinata sukai dan dia sangat berantusias, "apakah kenaikan harga pasar itu akan mempengaruhi tabungan perusahaan jika pasar saham sedang menurun?" pertanyaan yang selalu Hinata lontarkan itu membuat banyak lagi pertanyaan yang kemudian sulit untuk dijawab, baik para mahasiswa atau pun dosennya, tapi kali ini sang dosen mampu mejawabnya. Saat semua pertanyaan sudah terjawab Hinata kembali memperhatikan Naruto, dan Naruto hanya terdiam, matanya tetap lurus kedepan, hatinya. . . entahlah!

"Apakah kau mau pulang bersama ku, kita sudah satu minggu bertemu, tapi aku belum tahu rumah mu, kau mau?" kata Hinata sambil berbisik, "ayo jawab aku, Naruto, Naruto, Na. . ." Naruto menoleh ke arah Hinata yang tersenyum. Sungguh Naruto ingin mencium senyumnya itu, "perhatikan didepan, jangan menggangguku!" itu adalah peringatan. Hinata memanyunkan bibirnya. Dia pasti akan pulang bersama Naruto, pasti.

Saat kelas sudah selesai dan tidak ada lagi mata kuliah, kini waktunya untuk pulang. Tapi tidak dengan Hinata yang tengah menunggu seseorang, "Naruto!" Hinata memanggil Naruto yang baru saja keluar dari ruang dosen, "ayo pulang!"

"Apa yang kau lakukan, aku sudah bilang padamu aku tidak mau pulang bersama!"

"Kau yang bilang, tapi aku tidak bilang seperti itu, ayo!"

Menarik tangan Naruto dan membawanya ke parkiran mobil, "dimana mobil mu?" Hinata mencari-cari mobil, "sedang ada dibengkel, aku membawa motor hari ini!" Naruto berlalu ke parkiran motor dan mengeluarkan motornya, "whoa, aku belum pernah naik motor," dan kata-kata Hinata itu menarik perhatian Naruto, "kau kaya tapi tidak pernah sekalipun naik motor, dan itu hal yang wajar karena mungkin kau punya banyak mobil!"

"Bukan seperti itu. Ayah ku meninggal saat menaiki motor, jadi jika aku naik motor aku pasti akan teringat!" kata Hinata dengan santainya dan masih terus menganggumi motor Naruto. adakah saat dimana Hinata bisa serius sedikit saja, pikir Naruto, kenapa pula dia tidak sedih dengan teringatnya dia pada ayahnya, tegar sekali. "aku mengingatkan mu, maafkan aku!" permintaan maaf itu menarik perhatian Hinata, "wah, kau meminta maaf, jarang sekali terdengar. Baru kali ini aku mendengar mu mengatakan maaf, aku jadi lebih mencintai mu. Ayo kita pergi!"

Apapun yang dikatakan Hinata, Naruto terkekeh geli. "tapi sebelum pulang, bisakah kita berjalan-jalan sebentar, aku sudah lama tidak berjalan-jalan, boleh yah, aku mohon!" dengan wajah berharap seperti itu tentu saja Naruto akan mengabulkannya, dia tidak akan pernah kuat menahan gejolak yang selalu Hinata timbulkan tanpa ia sadari apa yang dilakukannya pada Naruto selalu berdampak negativ. Ketika motor itu melaju kencang Hinata semakin mengeratkan pegangannya pada pinggang Naruto, merangkulnya dengan erat dan merebahkan kepalanya dipundak Naruto.

Setelah mereka sampai ditempat tujuan yang Hinata inginkan yaitu taman yangs sebenarnya tidak jauh dari apartement Naruto. Naruto kembali dengan membawa es krim kesukaan Hinata, rasa coklat, "biasanya aku akan bertemu seekor anjing disini, tapi akhir-akhir ini anjing itu seperti menghilang, kemana dia?" Hinata mencari-cari sekitar taman tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda anjing lucu itu, "kau tahu Naruto, aku pernah mengalami kecelakaan saat aku SMA, mereka bilang . . ."

Naruto tidak pernah sekalipun bertemu dengan wanita seperti Hinata, sangat terbuka dan mempunyai hati yang baik, berkepribadian hangat, dermawan dan manja. Kata terakhir itu yang membuat Naruto ingin selalu didekat Hinata. Entah mengapa dia selalu mengerti dengan sifat manja Hinata, membuatnya selalu ingin menuruti setiap keinginan wanita itu, wanita yang sedari awal mematri hatinya dengan kata cinta.

"Aku takut sekali jika harus kembali ke rumah sakit, sampai saat ini aku membenci tempat itu. Tapi tempat yang aku suka adalah taman ini dan juga hotel, mall, dan caffe, restoran dan . . ."

"Kau terlalu boros!"

Hinata tersenyum ke arah Naruto, "kenapa. Kau tidak akan melamarku kalau aku boros?" pertanyaan itu membuat Naruto terdiam membisu, "ya Tuhan, benarkah itu? Itu berarti aku harus belajar berhemat kalau begitu, agar kau melamarku nanti. Aku berjanji akan mulai menghemat!" Hinata menyentuh tangan Naruto dan mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya dengan Naruto, "aku berjanji. Tapi kau juga harus berjanji kau akan selalu mencintaiku walaupun sifat borosku muncul begitu saja, yah, kau harus berjanji!" Hinata mengaitkan jarinya dan tesenyum senang, sementara Naruto hanya diam dan memperhatikan Hinata yang terlihat sangat bahagia.

"Ayo kita pulang!"

"Tapi aku mau ke rumah mu dulu!"

Naruto tidak punya pilihan lain, dia mengajak Hinata ke apartemennya yang tidak jauh dari taman. "whoa, apartement mu besar sekali, kau benar-benar pewaris Namikaze Group. Kau dan aku akan sangat cocok sekali. . . oh oh oh, anjing, anjing itu milik mu?" Hinata mendekati rumah anjing, "Kyuubi, jadi namanya Kyuubi, lucu sekali, Kyuubi, ini aku apakah kau masih ingat. Aku yang ada di taman itu dan memberimu makanan, kau tidak lupakan, sebaiknya jangan, mengerti?"

Hinata masih berceloteh ria dengan Kyuubi. Sementara itu Naruto tengah mengambilkan air untuk Hinata. Hinata menghampiri Naruto dan meminum airnya, "wah ada kolam berenangnya juga, mengejutkan sekali, aku ingin sekali berenang, tapi sayang aku tidak bisa, menyebalkan bukan?" Hinata kembali menjelajah, dan mata Naruto tidak bisa lepas dari gerak gerik Hinata. Semakin hari dia semakin mendamba dan menginginkan Hinata, tapi lambat laun namun pasti dia memag sudah memilikinya sejak Hinata mengatakan cinta padanya.

Tiba-tiba Hinata berteriak, Naruto bergegas menemui Hinata yang memasuki salah satu kamarnya, disana terdapat beberapa patung dan ternyata Hinata takut dengan benda itu. Dia menutup matanya dan tidak bergerak, "ada apa?" Naruto datang dengan napas yang terengah-engah, lalu tiba-tiba Hinata memeluknya erat, dia menangis, "aku takut, aku takut dengan patung, singkirkan benda itu, aku mohon!" kata Hinata. Lalu Naruto membawa Hinata keluar dan masih memeluknya. Dia menyukai pelukan ini, tidak ingin melepasnya. "singkirkan patung itu!" pinta Hinata.

"Yah, aku akan menyingkirkannya!"

"Aku haus!" Hinata melepas pelukannya dan mengharapkan Naruto memberinya sedikit air. Naruto kembali dengan membawa segelas air dan Hinata meminumnya dan meletakan gelas itu di meja. Lalu kemudian dia memeluk Naruto kembali dan mereka tengah terduduk di tempat tidur, "patung mengingatkan ku pada kematian ibu, gara-gara orang tidak bergerak itu ibuku meninggal dunia. Mereka membunuh ibu!" apapun yang Hinata katakan Naruto pasti mengerti karena dia semakin memeluknya erat. Mencium aroma rambut Hinata dan kedua tangannya menyentuh lembut pinggang ramping Hinata, membelai punggungnya dengan sangat lembut.

Hinata merasakan sentuhan itu, dan dia tersenyum senang karena dia juga menginginkan hal itu, "bergegaslah, aku akan mengantar mu pulang!" kata-kata itu menyayat pikirannya yang sudah tenang akan sentuhan yang Naruto lakukan. Hinata menatapnya, "tidak bisakah aku lebih lama disini?"

"Kau harus pulang!"

"Baiklah." Mereka bergegas keluar dan sebelum menutup pintu Hinata berkata, "jangan ganti nomornya, aku akan selau mengingatnya, yah?" pinta Hinata. Naruto mengangguk pelan. Beberapa menit kemudian mereka sampai di rumah Hinata, sebuah mansion yang sangat besar, mungkin rumah utama Naruto juga seperti ini besarnya, dan dia teringat bahwa setelah ampai ke kota dia belum sekalipun mengunjungi pamannya.

"Ya ampun, aku meninggalkan ponsel ku di kamar patung itu, bagaimana ini?"

"Aku akan mengambilnya!"

"Tidak usah, biarkan saja, besok kau bisa mengembalikannya padaku. Terima kasih untuk hari ini!" kata Hinata lalu tiba-tiba dia mencium bibir Naruto singkat. Naruto terkejut dengan tindakan gegabah yang Hinata lakukan, "apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Kau tidak melihatnya, aku mencium mu tadi, apa aku terlalu cepat, kalau begitu aku ulangi saja. . ."

Naruto menahan Hinata, "apa kau akan mencium setiap laki-laki yang mengantarkan mu pulang huh?"

"Tidak, ini pengecualian, hanya untuk mu!"

"Huh, yang benar saja?"

"Iyah aku benar. Jadi . . ." Hinata menyentuh pipi Naruto dengan ibu jarinya, "nikmati saja!" katanya lalu pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang menelan dengan susah.

^^Bersambung. . .^^


	2. Chapter 2

**HASRAT CINTA**

 **MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **Pair : NaruHina**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Rated : T+**

 **Selamat Membaca**

Chapter 2

"Anda paman Naruto?"

"Iyah itu benar, dan kau. . ."

Hinata akan memanfaatkan ini, "aku kekasihnya, selamat datang di kampus kami paman!" Hinata mengulurkan tangannya dan Iruka menyambutnya "aku tidak menyangka Naruto punya kekasih, apa kalian sudah lama berpacaran?" apa yang harus Hinata jawab, "tidak juga paman, Naruto orang yang sulit, sangat sulit!" Iruka tertawa pelan taoi terdengar menyenangkan, dia mulai menyukai pacar Naruto, "apa aku bisa bertemu dengannya saat ini?"

"Dia belum datang paman, jadwal kelas kami masih sekitar satu jam lagi, aku kesini karena ada keperluan, apa paman ingin bertemu Naruto. kenapa paman tidak langusng saja ke apartemennya?"

"Dia tidak memperbolehkan ku kesana!"

"Apa? Tega sekali dia, aku akan mengurusnya paman. Paman tenang saja, paman akan bisa mampir kesana!"

"Oh itu bagus. Dan akan lebih bagus lagi jika kita bertukar informasi, kau bisa bertanya apa saja pada paman mengenai Naruto dan paman meminta jadwal kuliah Naruto, sepakat?"

"Sepakat!"

Hinata tersenyum senang. beberapa menit sebelum masuk kelas Naruo datang dengan membawa ponsel Hinata. Saat itu dia sedang berada di kelas dan Naruto langsung menyerahkan ponsel itu, "terima kasih, apakah kau sudah menyingkirkan patung itu?"

"Belum!"

"Kenapa belum. Aku kan mau ke rumah mu!"

"Untuk apa?"

"Tidak bolah yah, aku kan ingin mengerjakan tugas bersama mu!"

Naruto tidak ingin menolak, tapi jika terus dituruti Hinata akan menjadi-jadi. Tak selang berapa lama setelah mata kuliah selesai Hinata tidak terlihat di mana pun, dan Naruto memang sangat khawatir. Sejak mengenal Hinata, disitulah dia menemukan titik kehidupan yang selama ini menjauh darinya. Sebuah hubungan, mungkin akan mengubah hidupnya, seperti yang dikatakan neneknya, dia membutuhkan teman hidup. Naruto tahu dimana Hinata berada, jadi dia tidak secepatnya mendatangi Hinata, dia ingin melihat apakah Hinata masih menunggunya atau tidak.

Ketika Naruto melangkah ke atas Rooftop disanalah Hinata berada, tertidur di kursi panjang dan sepertinya dia kedinginan. Seharusnya Naruto lebih awal datang, dia membuat kesalahan, dan hal ini tidak akan terulang lagi. Naruto menutupi tubuh Hinata dengan jaketnya, tapi Hinata terbangun, "kau belum pulang?"

Naruto menatapnya, "belum, aku baru saja mau pulang!"

"Mhhh, kau tidak mau menungguku kan, makanya kau mau pulang?"

"Kalau aku pulang untuk apa aku disini huh?"

"Kalau begitu. Aku ingin ke suatu tempat!"

"Tidak bisa, aku mau pulang!"

"Bawa aku. Aku tidak mau pulang!" kata Hinata. Naruto memang mengajak Hinata pulang tapi ke rumah Hinata bukan ke apartemennya. Hinata turun dari motor Naruto kemudian dia membanting helm Naruto dan meninggalkannya. Hinata menggerutu saat berjalan menjauh, "bahkan dia sama sekali tidak menghentikan ku, menyebalkan!" sementara itu Naruto hanya melihat kepergian Hinata dan tidak pula mengejarnya.

Keesokan harinya Hinata tidak ada di kampus dan Naruto tidak sekali pun bertanya pada teman-teman Hinata dimana dia berada. Hanya mengikuti pelajaran dengan pikiran yang melayang-layang, lalu tiba-tiba muncul kekhawatiran mengenai keberadaan Hinata saat ini. Saat di kantin Ino tengah berbicara dengan Hinata yang ternyata berada di mall, "aku bosan mengikuti pelajaran kenaikan inflasi dan sebagainya, aku sudah menguasai materi itu, jadi lebih baik aku belanja saja!"

"Ya ampun Hinata, kau memang keras kepala, aku yakin kau sudah menghabiskan setengah dari uang mu itu jika kau terus berada disana, ayo ke kampus, masih ada satu mata kuliah!"

"Aku tidak mau. Besok saja aku ke kampus, tapi aku sepertinya aku tidak akan mengikuti pelajaran, sampai jumpa besok!"

"Dasar!"

"Dia belanja banyak pasti!" kata Sakura.

"Yah begitulah!"

Dari pembicaraan barusan di kantin Naruto juga tidak mempedulikan satu mata kuliah terakhir, dia melenggang pergi dan menyusul Hinata. Toh akhirnya dia peduli juga, dasar Naruto. saat sampai di mall, Naruto melihat Hinata dengan semua belanjaan yang ia bawa, lalu beberapa orang memasukan belanjaan itu ke mobil, sepertinya itu pengawalnya, sama seperti Naruto yang juga mempunyai beberapa pengawal. Mendekati Hinata dan terkejut karena sepertinya dia tidak sama sekali marah, "Naruto!" malah, Hinata memanggilnya dan menggandeng lengan Naruto. menyuruh pengawalnya pergi dan mengajak Naruto masuk ke dalam.

"Bukankah kau sudah berbelanja, kau mau belanja lagi?"

Hinata mengangguk, "kali ini kau yang harus membelikannya untukku!" kata Hinata dengan nada semangatnya. Sementara itu Naruto hanya memutar mata dan menuruti permintaannya. Tak tanggung-tanggung, yang diminta hanyalah beberapa makanan berat, spagheti, burger, hotdog dan kentang goreng, makanan-makanan tidak bergizi menurut Naruto. Dia tidak ikut makan, hanya melihat Hinata dan lahap memakan makanan itu, "kau pasti khawatir dengan ku bukan?" sambil mengunyah burgernya, "aku sudah menduganya . . . um, tolong elap bibirku!" dan Naruto melakukannya. Hah dasar.

"Aku ingin makan sosis bakar, belikan!" Hinata menunjuk ke arah toko. Naruto bergegas ke toko lalu membeli beberapa potong sosis, dan mulailah Hinata memakannya secara bersamaan dengan hotdog, "kenapa tidak makan, kalau begitu aku akan menghabiskannya!" dia benar-benar tidak tahu malu, makan dengan lahap seperti itu didepan seorang pria. Hinata menyuruh Naruto mengelap bibirnya sekali lagi, dan sepertinya Naruto terlihat senang melakukannya walau Hinata tak bisa menangkap tanda-tanda itu.

Sebenarnya ingin sekali Naruto tertawa melihat kelakuan Hinata yang seperti anak kecil, dia tidak pernah bertemu dengan wanita yang seperti Hinata, "kau tidak takut gemuk?" akhirnya Naruto bertanya, Hinata mendongak dan menatapnya, "apa? Kau tidak suka kalau aku gemuk? Gawat. Bagaimana ini, aku hampir menghabiskan semuanya!" Hinata gelagapan dan berhenti memakan spagheti yang sausnya bertebaran diantara bibir atas dan bawahnya.

Naruto mengelapnya dan berkata, "habiskan makanan mu, kau tidak akan gemuk hanya dengan memakan ini!" lalu Hinata pun menurut dan menghabiskan semuanya. Beberapa jam kemudian dia meminta minum, "cola, ah tidak jus jeruk saja. . . tapi tidak, tidak, aku mau eskrim. Dan setelah itu kita ke bioskop, oke!" apapun yang dikatakannya Naruto menuruti. Entah mengap aku menurutinya, batin Naruto, tapi aku berpikir baru pertama kali aku melakukan ini untuk seorang wanita yang tiba-tiba datang dan mulai merubah hidupku, perlahan namun pasti.

Perasaan sepi yang ku alami bertahun-tahun, kini sedikit demi sedikit terisi dengan kehadiran sosok wanita idaman, wanita yang tak disangka-sangka adalah letak dasar dimana hasrat untuk memiliki ada pada diri Hinata. "kalau menonton film, pasti seru jika horror. Tapi kali ini aku ingin menonton kisah cinta, yah, ayo!" sifat pemaksanya membuat Naruto luluh, sifat manja yang berlebihan itu membuat Naruto menurut, dan menurut Naruto, itulah gairah hidup yang selama ini ia cari dan ia ingin miliki, "kau tidak mau tahu kemana aku semalam?" tanyanya pada Naruto yang tengah fokus menonton film.

"Tidak!" jawabnya singkat.

"Ya ya ya, meskipun kau tidak bertanya kau pasti tahu aku dimana kan, iya kan, jawab aku, Naruto!"

Naruto menoleh ke arah Hinata, "aku tahu, sekarang nikmati filmnya!" kata Naruto. Hinata tersenyum dan kembali ke layar, "baguslah, kalau kau mencariku, kau pasti tahu aku dimana!" Hinata yakin itu. Dan benar juga keyakinannya, Naruto memang menduga bahwa semalam Hinata menginap di hotel, salah satu tempat favoritnya. "waah, mereka berciuman, romantis sekali!" kata Hinata lalu menoleh ke arah Naruto, "kau tahu, saat aku mencium mu didepan rumah ku, itu adalah ciuman pertama ku. Aku bilang padamu bahwa hanya kau satu-satunya, mengerti?"

"Kenapa harus aku?" Naruto menoleh ke arah Hinata, "karena aku mencintai mu!"

"Semudah itukah kau mengatakannya. Kau tidak tahu siapa aku, dari mana asal ku, kedua orang tuak dan semuanya, apa kau tidak takut kalau pada akhirnya aku akan meninggalkan mu?"

"Kurasa tidak, aku percaya pada mu!" Naruto tertegun, "kenapa?" tanya Naruto.

"Karena kau kaya, aku tahu siapa paman mu, orang tua mu, perusahaan mu. Semua itu bisa aku cari di dunia maya, dan mudah sekali menemukan mu. Sama mudahnya dengan kau menemukan ku. Kita berdua bukankah cocok, sama-sama kaya!"

"Hanya itu?"

"Kalau aku menjelaskan semuanya disini, itu tidak romantis!" kata Hinata sambil berbisik.

Malam itu mereka menghabiskan waktu berjalan-jalan sampai larut malam, dan ketika dua-duanya pulang ke rumah masing-masing, mereka saling membayangkan kebersamaan singkat itu, menyenangkan, hingga tersenyum-senyum sendiri didalam kamar dan bergelung di tempat tidur, "entah mengapa Naruto, kau tiba-tiba datang, dan aku mencintai mu. Aku pun bertanya-tanya dari mana cinta ini berasal. Yang pasti, hasrat untuk memiliki mu begitu besar hingga aku gelap mata dan tidak mengindahkan kemungkinan yang akan terjadi, apapun itu!"

Hinata sadar dengan apa yang dikatakannya, jika semakin jauh hubungan yang mereka jalani maka akan semakin bertekad pula bagi Hinata untuk menyerahkan segalanya pada orang yang ia cintai itu, cinta bahkan jiwanya akan ia serahkan. Hanya untuk memenuhi hasrat cinta yang tiba-tiba hadir tanpa tanda-tanda. Keseriusannya terhadap Naruto untuk membangun sebuah hubungan, membawanya pada tindakan yang mungkin saja belum pernah ia lakukan. Cinta itu bisa membutakan segalanya. Dan Hinata tahu itu.

Keesokan harinya menjelang siang, kini banyak kerumunan yang sudah memadati aula utama. Kontes kecantikan yang diadakan jurusan sastra ternyata mengundang banyak tamu dari luar untuk berantusias melihat pertunjukan yang menurut Hinata sangat fantastis, "kenapa mengajak ku kemari, kenapa bukan teman-teman mu!" kata Naruto. selama di kelas Hinata menuggu Naruto dan mengajaknya ke kontes ini, dia ingin melihatnya bersama Naruto, "mereka disana, ayo!"

Sakura dan Ino melambaikan tangan. Hinata duduk di samping mereka dan Naruto menyusul duduk disamping Hinata. Melihat para mahasiswi yang berlenggak lenggok di catwalk, membua Hinata bertepuk tangan ria, "lihat, itu Temari, waah dia cantik sekali, keren!" Hinata memuji semua orang itu, sementara Naruto hanya memperhatikannya, dia juga pantas dipuji, batin Naruto. Naruto menghela napas, "kenapa kau tidak ikut?" tanya nya, yang ditanya menoleh, "karena jika aku ikut, aku yang akan menang, jadi aku memberi kesempatan pada mereka dengan tidak mengikuti lomba ini!" dengan pedenya dia mengatakan hal itu.

Naruto hanya tersenyum tipis, tentu saja, kau yang akan menang, batinnya. Setelah melihat semua sudah melakukan pertunjukannya masing-masing kini saatnya pengumuman pemenang, "lihat Shion, aku kira mereka benar-benar berpacaran, lihatlah!" saat semua orang tengah menanti pengumuman, Shion malah bergumam licik, "dia pikir hanya dia yang bisa merayu, aku juga bisa, dasar murahan!" cibirnya.

Selesai pengumuman pemenang ternyata Temari mendapat juara ketiga, dia mendapatkan uang yang lumayan besar, dan uang yang ia pinjam dari Hinata kini sudah dikembalikan. Sayang sekali dia tidak bisa mendapatkan hadiah pertama yaitu berlibur dipantai, "kalau aku ikut lomba ini, aku pasti dapat juara pertama, tapi berlibur di pantai sepertinya biasa-biasa saja!" kata Hinata yang tengah berjalan didepan Naruto, "itu mungkin karena kau terlalu sering ke pantai!" Hinata berhenti berjalan dan berbalik menghadap Naruto, "tidak, aku baru satu kali ke pantai saat SMA, itu mungkin yang pertama dan . . . terakhir."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku pernah terbawa ombak, aku masih trauma!" ujarnya.

Naruto menatapnya penuh cemas, sangat jelas terlihat di matanya. Hinata senang dan dia tersenyum, "jadi jangan ajak aku ke pantai mengerti, ajak saja aku pergi ke gunung atau kebun binatang, atau mungkin kau bisa mengajakku ke tempat dimana hanya ada salju dan pepohonan lebat, dimana pun itu, aku suka asal jangan di laut!" katanya dengan senang. "aku tidak akan mengajak mu kemana-mana, menghabiskan banyak uang bukanlah identitas ku!" kata Naruto lalu melenggang pergi meninggalkan Hinata yang menganga, lalu menutupnya dan menyusul Naruto.

Beberapa bulan terakhir dengan kemajuan hubungan antara dirinya dan Naruto membuat semua orang di kelas bahkan seisi kampus iri dengan mereka. Padahal mereka tidak tahu, bahwa sampai sekarang pun Naruto tidak pernah menyatakan cinta pada Hinata. Tapi Hinata terus berjuang agar dia diakui dan mendapatkan pernyataan cinta dari Naruto, biarlah semua orang tidak tahu akan hal ini, biarkan mereka menduga bahwa Naruto mencintainya.

"Kali ini study tour nya agak berbeda yah Ino?"

"Iyah kau benar!"

"Beda kenapa?" tanya Hinata.

"Sekarang kau akan menghabiskan banyak waktu dengan pacar mu itu, dan melupakan kami berdua!"

"Ooh itu. Tentu saja aku akan menghabiskan banyak waktu dengan Naruto. tapi . . . kenapa aku harus lupa dengan kalian berdua, kalian kan sahabat ku, aku tidak akan mungkin lupa!" Hinata tersenyum dan kedua temannya ikut tersenyum dan mereka saling berpelukan, "lihat, apa yang akan dilakukan pacar mu!" Hinata melihat Naruto berjalan menjauh dari kerumunan, "aku akan menyusulnya, sampai nanti!" kata Hinata. Dia mengejar Naruto yang memasuki pintu lain museum yang sedan mereka kunjungi, kali ini study tour nya tidak hanya terpaku pada jurusan mereka, tapi akankah lebih baiknya mereka juga mengenal pelajaran lain, sejarah.

"Naruto!" panggil Hinata dan menggandeng tangannya.

Naruto melepaskan tangan Hinata, "jangan mengganggu, aku tidak akan berkonsentrasi jika kau menggangguku!"

"Apa? Jadi maksud mu aku mengganggu begitu?"

Hinata memanyunkan bibirnya, dia hanya terdiam mengikuti Naruto dari belakang. Hanya melihat Naruto dan mengabaikan semua benda-benda bersejarah itu, "Kiba!" tiba-tiba Hinata mengucapkan nama seseorang. Naruto langsung berpaling dari kerangka fosil hewan purba dan melihat Hinata dan seseorang saling mendekat, "Kiba, bagaimana kabar mu?" kata Hinata. Pria yang disebut Kiba itu memeluk Hinata sekilas, hal yang tidak pernah Naruto lakukan. Lalu, timbul rasa cemburu.

"Aku baik, bagaimana dengan mu, kenapa kau ada disini?"

"Aku baik, aku sedang mengadakan study tour."

"Lalu siapa dia?" tunjuk Kiba pada Naruto, Hinata menarik Naruto dan mengenalkannya, "ini pacar ku, namanya Uzumaki Naruto!"

"Aku bukan pacarnya, permisi!"

Hinata melebarkan mulutnya tidak percaya, berani-beraninya dia mempermalukan Hinata didepan Kiba, "waah, aku tidak percaya kau ditolak mentah-mentah, berani sekali dia. Kalau aku, aku tidak akan menolak mu Hinata. Aku akan sangat mencintai mu dan memberimu kasih sayang ku, selamanya!" kata-kata Kiba membuat Hinata tersenyum-senyum, lalu dia melihat Naruto yang berdiri terdiam lalu pergi. Dia puas sekarang.

Sementara itu Naruto terlihat kesal dan meremas kertas yang sedang ia pegang, pengecut. Lain dibibir lain dihati, itulah dia.

Melihat Hinata yang masih bersama pria itu membuat Naruto ingin melakukan sesuatu. Dia menyentuh tombol untuk memanggil Hinata tapi dihentikan, mengirim pesan, tapi tidak jadi. Lalu apa yang harus ia lakukan, sialan!

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu Kiba, sampai jumpa!"

"Kampai jumpa Hinata, hubungi aku yahh?"

"Baiklah!" Hinata berlalri menyusul Naruto yang semakin jauh memasuki museum, dia mencari-cari Naruto yang ternyata sedang berdiri dihadapan patung. Hinata terkejut, lalu mulai menjauh, Naruto mengikutinya dari belakang, Hinata menyentuh dadanya yang berdegup kencang, takut.

Dia berhenti dan Naruto ikut berhenti, lalu mendekatinya dan menatapnya, "aku takut pada patung, kenapa kau berdiri tepat didepannya, jantung ku hampir copot tadi!"

"Kenapa kau mengikuti ku hah? Habiskan saja semua waktu mu bersama pria itu, dasar!"

Hinata menatap Naruto sambil menyipitkan matanya, "kau cemburu yah, ayolah, jujur saja, jangan malu!" Naruto terkekeh, "malu? Cemburu? Yang benar saja! Aku tidak cemburu, lakukan saja apa yang ingin kau lakukan, habiskan waktu mu bersamanya!"

"benarkah? Baiklah kalau begitu!" kata Hinata sambil berlalu, tapi Naruto menghentikan langkah Hinata dengan memegang lengannya dan menarik Hinata mendekat, sampai tidak ada jarak yang memisahkan, "lihat, kau benar-benar cemburu!" kata Hinata dengan lembut.

"tidak. Aku hanya ingin memberitahu bahwa kita harus kembali secepatnya!"

"bohong!" kata Hinata, dia semakin mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Naruto, "kau cemburu!" kata Hinata sekali lagi dan mencium bibir Naruto. tangan yang satunya menyentuh rahang Naruto untuk memperdalam ciuman, dan dalam sekejap dia melepaskannya dan memandang mata Naruto yang tidak pernah Hinata mengerti jika berhubungan hal-hal yang intim seperti ini. Mungkin nanti, saat Naruto sudah tidak bisa menahan hasratnya lagi, itu mungkin.

"Ayo pergi!" kata Hinata sambil bergandengan tangan dan menarik Naruto yang jalan dibelakangnya.

 **~~~~~########~~~~~**

"Apa kau belum pernah dimarahi oleh ku huh? Berani-beraninya kau melawan ku, kau bukan siapa-siapa disini, posisi mu tidak lebih tinggi dariku!"

"Aku menyadarinya Shion, minggir, aku tidak mau berurusan dengan mu!"

"Tunggu!"

Awww.. Shion menarik tangan orang itu dan menggenggamnya sangat kencang, "lepaskan Shion!" Shion menoleh ke arah suara, "ooh kau lagi, kau lagi. Kau selalu menjadi benalu bagiku Hinata, menyingkirlah dan jangan ikut campur lagi urusan ku, mengerti?"

"Tidak, aku tidak akan membiarkan mu, lepaskan dia!" Hinata melepaskan paksa dan menyuruh orang itu pergi, "terima kasih Hinata!" katanya. Lalu meninggalkan Shion dan Hinata, "sadarlah Shion, kau sudah mempunyai musuh yang sepadan yaitu aku, apa aku kurang . . ."

"Iyah, kau punya banyak kekurangan, itulah sebabnya aku aku membenci mu!"

Kata-katanya itu adalah kebalikannya, kekurangan berarti kelebihan. Hinata mempunyai banyak kelebihan dan itulah yang membuat Shion membencinya, "kita sudah bersama-sama selama beberapa tahun ini, susah senang kita hadapi karena kita sama-sama tahu bahwa kita satu jurusan dan selama beberapa tahun ini sudah banyak sekali kegiatan dan sudah kita jalani bersama-sama, masihkah kau membenciku Shion?"

"Tentu saja, jika kau masih terus berada dalam penglihatan ku, aku masih terus membenci mu!"

Shion hendak pergi meninggalkan Hinata tapi Hinata menarik tangannya, "lepaskan aku!" kata Shion dan tiba-tiba Hinata terdorong kebelakang, hampir saja terjatuh kalau Naruto tidak menangkapnya, "bagus, sekarang kau sudah mempunyai pelindung, selamat!" kata Shion lalu pergi. Hinata menghela napas tidak percaya, sudah beberapa tahun mereka satu jurusan, dan itu tidak mudah. Mengingat belum ada kata pertemanan antara mereka, "Naruto, terima kasih, kalau saja kau tidak menahan ku aku pasti terjatuh!"

"Aku pasti tertawa melihatnya!"

"Apa?" Naruto melewati Hinata, "tunggu!" kata Hinata, lalu Naruto pun terdiam, "sekarang berbaliklah!" dan entah mengapa Naruto pun menurut. Hinata benar-benar yakin bahwa Naruto sebenarnya sangat peduli padanya, setiap permintaan dan perintahnya selalu Naruto turuti, "paman mu. . . aku bertemu paman mu di kampus, dia bilang ingin bertemu dengan mu tapi kau belum datang, aku menyarankan dia agar ke apartement mu saja dan dia mungkin sedang menimbang-nimbang sekarang, atau mungkin dia sedang di apartement mu sekarang. Aku yakin kalau dia itu sangat merindukan mu, dan aku yakin kalian jarang bertemu, apa kalian sudah berpisah sangat lama, berapa lama?" Hinata terdiam saat kata-kata berhenti dan menatap Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Apa kau sudah selesai berpidato?"

"Kurasa begitu, tapi itu bukan pidato, aku hanya . . ."

Naruto menarik tangan Hinata dan membawanya ke kelas, hal itu menghentikan kata-katanya, tapi sekarang ia tersenyum senang dan memekik terkejut karena tindakan Naruto yang tiba-tiba. Seharusnya dia mengunjungi pamannya setelah berbulan-bulan di kota, tanpa satu kali pun ia berpikir untuk mengunjungi pamannya. Beberapa jam berikutnya setelah mata kuliah selesai Naruto bergegas pergi, beberapa teman lelakinya mengajaknya keluar untuk bersenang-senang tapi dia menolak. Saat tahu Hinata akan ikut dia juga berubah pikiran, "lihat, itu karena aku ikut, kalau saja aku tidak ikut mungkin dia juga tidak."

"Ya ya Hinata, kau sudah membuktikannya, tapi tetap saja Naruto tidak menganggap mu pacarnya, dan kau bilang dia juga belum mengatkan cinta pada mu!"

"Itu benar, kau harus mendapatkan kata cinta darinya, kalau kau mau kami anggap sudah mempunyai kekasih!"

"Kalian benar-benar penguji yang egois, setidaknya aku kan sudah membuktikan hal ini, masih saja kurang!" gara-gara Naruto tidak pernah mengucapkan kata cinta dan dia bilang bahwa Hinata bukan pacarnya, hal itu menjadi rumit sekarang karena tidak adanya status diantara mereka. Apapun yang terjadi dan bagaimana pun hubungan mereka, Hinata tetap menganggapnya kekasih, setidaknya Naruto sudah tahu kalau Hinata mencintainya, entah sejak kapan. Hinata tersenyum-senyum sendiri saat semua temannya bersenang-senang, "aku mau pulang!" kata Hinata tiba-tiba, "bisakah kau mengantar ku pulang?" katanya pada Naruto.

Naruto menuntun Hinata karena sepertinya dia sedikit mabuk, "baiklah, kalian hati-hati dijalan!" kata Ino. Hinata menaiki motor Naruto dan dalam perjalanan ia berpegangan sangat erat, tahu bahwa Hinata sedikit mabuk Naruto membawa motornya secara perlahan. Ketika ia sampai di rumah Hinata, disana tidak ada satu pun keluarga yang menyambut, hanya beberapa orang pelayan dan pengawal yang berjejer disetiap rumah, "kamar nona Hinata ada diatas tuan. . ."

"Naruto!"

"Ooh tuan Naruto, silahkan lewat sini. Saya akan mengambil air minum . . ."

"Tidak perlu, kalian beristirahat saja!"

Kata-kata itu ajaibnya dituruti. Naruto membawa Hinata ke atas dan membaringkannya di tempat tidur, Hinata mengerang karena kepalanya sakit, "kau tidak apa-apa, apa kau mau minum?" tanya Naruto. "tidak, aku . . . kau belum pulang, apa kau mau menginap disini?" tanya Hinata.

"Tidak. Aku akan pulang kalau kau sudah sadar!"

"Tunggu!" ketika Naruto hendak pergi Hinata menarik tangannya hingga Naruto terduduk kembali, "setidaknya biarkan aku tidur dulu, baru kau pulang, yah?" Naruto menurutinya dan Hinata memeluknya. Sampai beberapa menit dan Hinata belum tidur, masih berpelukan dengan Naruto, "aku pikir hidupku akan selalu sepi, kau lihat kan rumah ku, begitu besar dan megah, tapi tidak ada satu orang pun yang menghuni, ayah, ibu atau pun keluarga ku yang lain. Hanya ada pengawal dan pelayan, yang semuanya tidak bisa membuat ku nyaman, karena mereka bukan siapa-siapa bagiku, tapi ketika kau datang, aku selalu memperhatikan mu, dan sampai pada titik ini, aku tahu kau juga kesepian seperti ku, tapi kau masih mempunyai orang yang menyayangi mu, paman mu!"

"Ketika kau datang dalam hidup ku beberapa bulan ini, aku merasa ada warna baru yang menghiasi hidupku, hari-hariku disaat melihat mu adalah sebuah anugerah. Aku berpikir apakah kau datang untuk diriku, atau aku diri mu, aku tidak tahu yang mana, yang pasti aku memilih mu untuk aku cintai, andai kau tidak datang, aku pasti masih sendiri!"

"Bagaimana dengan teman mu?"

"Teman yang mana?" tanya Hinata sambil menatap Naruto, "kau tahu yang mana?" kata Naruto

Mungkin Kiba, pikir Hinata. "ooowh, dia hanya teman semasa SMA, kami memang dekat, tapi kami tidak punya hubungan apa-apa!" kata Hinata meyakinkan Naruto, "kakak ku selalu datang saat pergantian semester, dan itu masih lama, aku rasa kau harus memantapkan dirimu untuk bertemu dengannya!"

"Untuk apa aku bertemu dengannya?"

"Kau kan pacar ku, kau harus bertemu dengannya!"

"Kurasa aku tidak pernah mengatakan aku menembak mu, atau mengatakan cinta!"

"Iyah aku tahu. Tapi yang harus kau ketahui lebih dulu adalah, bahwa aku tahu kau juga mencintaiku, benarkan?"

"Aku harus pulang!"

Hinata semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, "jangan coba-coba pergi dari kamar ku!" ancam Hinata, dia juga menarik Naruto hingga ke tengah ranjang tanpa melepaskan pelukannya, hingga akhirnya Hinata menindih Naruto, "setidaknya, aku terbuka pada mu, tapi tidak dengan laki-laki lain!" ujar Hinata dan mendaratkan ciuman di bibir Naruto. Naruto hanya terdiam, saat Hinata lah yang mendominasi, dia dan Hinata sudah jauh melangkah, hubungan tanpa status tidak berarti apa-apa bagi Hinata atau pun dirinya. Sudah tahu akan rasa cinta mereka masing-masing dan meskipun Naruto tidak mengungkit-ungkit cinta, Hinata tetap percaya bahwa dirinya mencintai Hinata,.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Naruto sambil menghentikan Hinata. Naruto mengangkat Hinata dan membantingnya ke sisi lain tempat tidur, "awww!" teriak Hinata, "kau kasar sekali, sakit!"

"Apa pantas wanita melakukan hal itu, kau mau berbuat mesum padaku huh?"

Hinata tersipu malu, dan menggigit bibir bawahnya, "aku hanya melakukan yang seharusnya dilakukan sepasang kekasih!"

"Aku tidak melaukan hal itu!"

"Kau tidak. . . haaahhh," Hinata menutup mulutnya yang menganga, "jangan-jangan, kau. . . kau tidak menyukai wanita yah?"

"Hey, bagaimana mungkin, aku bukan laki-laki seperti yang kau bayangkan!"

Hinata bernapas lega, "syukurlah kalau begitu, tapi apakah kau tidak pernah berciuman sebelumnya?"

Naruto menatap Hinata, "kau sepertinya yang tidak pernah berciuman sebelumnya!" kata Naruto.

Hinata membalas tatapan Naruto, "aku memang belum pernah berciuman!" lalu dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Naruto, "dan saat aku mencium mu untuk pertama kalinya, itu adalah ciuman pertama ku!" Hinata tersenyum dan menjauhkan diri dari Naruto, "kau sepertinya kehilangan gairah dalam hidup mu Naruto, hingga kau membenci hal-hal seperti itu, bukankah aku disini, untuk mu!"

"Kau seharusnya mengenalku lebih dulu. . ."

"Aku tahu, semuanya. Aku sudah bertanya pada paman mu, dia juga akan datang ke apartement mu besok, aku akan menyambutnya!"

"A-apa, kapan dia bilang pada mu?"

"Sebelum kita jalan-jalan tadi siang, dia mengirim sms pada ku, pokoknya kau tenang saja, aku akan membantu mu besok, aku tahu masalah apa yang sedang kau hadapi!"

Naruto menghela napas berat, bagaimana mungkin seseorang tahu masalah pribadinya. Apakah pamannya tidak berpikir sebelum memberitahu Hinata, "kau jangan menganggap ku orang lain, aku sudah bilang pada paman mu kalau aku adalah pacar mu, dia percaya padaku. Dan seharusnya kau juga percaya padaku!" katanya, lalu membuka pintu kamar, "pulanglah. Lain kali kau kesini, aku tidak akan menyuruh mu pulang!"

"Terserah kau saja!"

"Baiklah!"

"Dan jangan lakukan itu lagi!"

"Melakukan apa?"

"Mencium ku tiba-tiba. Kau tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika seorang pria bangkit dari gairahnya!"

"Oooh kau tenang saja, aku siap menanggungnya!" kata Hinata sambil tersenyum nakal. Dia memperhatikan Naruto yang turun melalui tangga, "apa dia yakin dengan kata-katanya itu, menggelikan!" gumam Naruto. andai Hinata tahu bahw dirinya selalu menahan dorongan untuk membalas semua yang Hinata lakukan, terutama ciuman-ciuman yang tak terduganya. Mengingat apa yang dikatakan Hinata, kehilangan gairah, dia mungkin tidak pernah sekali pun memiliki gairah atau pun hasrat, tidak sebelum Naruto bertemu Hinata.

Setelah Hinata hadir dalam hidupnya, entah hasrat apa yang kini menggebu dalam hati dan pikirannya. Tujuan hidupnya hanyalah untuk memenuhi keinginan neneknya, tapi sekarang semua itu telah menyimpang dari jalan yang seharusnya ia tempuh. Kini Naruto berubah haluan, bukan hanya untuk neneknya, tapi juga kini untuk dirinya sendiri, tujuan barunya, cinta.

Naruto tidak akan ragu sedikit pun. Sejak pertemuannya dengan Hinata di taman, sejak saat itu Naruto sadar bahwa hidupnya akan berubah dengan hadirnya Hinata, yah, Hinata akan menghiasi hidupnya yang sepi, dan mereka akan berbagi kesepian satu sama lain. Menciptakan keramaian diantara kesepian itu, Naruto akan melakukannya.

^^Bersambung. . .^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Hasrat cinta**

 **Masahi kishimoto**

 **Pair : NARUHINA**

 **Genre : Romance/Drama**

 **Rated : T+**

 **SELAMAT MEMBACA**

Chapter 3

"Aku rasa kode nya benar, apa dia menggantinya? Tidak, tidak, aku menyuruhnya untuk tidak menggantinya, tapi. . ." Hinata menekan kembali tombol pintu apartement Naruto, "aah, akhirnya, aku benar, ternyata dia tidak menggantinya!" Hinata masuk tanpa seijin Naruto, karena dia sengaja tidak memberitahu Naruto bahwa dia akan datang ke apartement untuk menyambut pamannya, "apa dia pergi keluar, keterlaluan, pamannya mau datang tapi dia malah pergi. Baiklah, kalau dia tidak mau menyambutnya, aku saja yang menyambut, pertama-tama aku harus menyiapkan sesuatu . . . oh, Kyuubi? Kukira dia mengajak mu, apa kau belum makan Kyuubi, aku akan memberi mu makan, ayo kemari!"

Disisi lain Naruto tengah terduduk di taman, sambil memandang tempat pertama kali ia melihat Hinata, dia mengingat hari itu saat Hinata berbicara dengan anjingnya. Seperti baru kemarin, tapi ini sudah tiga bulan dia mengenal Hinata, sama-sama kesepian, itulah mereka berdua. beberapa menit telah berlalu dan hampir satu jam dia disana, tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering, "hallo, Naruto kau dimana, paman mu sudah datang!" Naruto terkejut dan dia bergegas pergi.

"Paman, kenapa paman tidak memberitahu ku dulu jam berapa paman sampai, aku belum menyiapkan makan malam. Seharusnya paman datang di pagi hari, agar aku bisa menyiapkan segalanya!"

"Lalu bagaimana dengan kuliah mu nanti?"

"Ya ampun paman, ini kan hari sabtu, aku libur!"

"Ah iyah. Tidak apa-apa, paman bisa menunggu sedangkan kau memasak!"

"Baiklah, tapi sebelum itu ayo kita mengobrol dulu!"

"Baiklah, paman membawa ini!"

Iruka membawa ayam goreng yang Hinata sukai, "kadang kala aku tidak pernah percaya pada orang lain sebelumnya, tapi aku percaya pada paman, karena paman adalah keluarga Naruto." iruka tersenyum hangat, ia percaya bahwa Hinata adala perubahan bagi Naruto, "Naruto tidak punya orang tua sejak lama, ketika ia bayi ia sudah ditinggal pergi. Sekarang paman tidak tahu harus melakukan apa agar Naruto mengerti bahwa bukan hanya dirinya yang merasa kehilangan, tapi juga orang yang ada disekitarnya, dia terlalu kesepian padahal ada aku dan neneknya yang ada di desa. Meskipun begitu, dia menjalani kehidupannya sendiri dan tidak peduli pada orang lain bahkan warisan yang ditinggalkan ayahnya!"

"Paman, aku akan mencoba membuat Naruto berubah dan agar dia merasa bahwa dia tidak sendirian lagi sekarang!"

"Paman mendukung mu!"

Suara pintu terbuka, "ah, itu pasti Naruto." Hinata berlari ke arah pintu dan melihat Naruto datang, "kau lama sekali, ayo, paman mu ada didalam!" Hinata menarik Naruto ke ruang tengah, dan disana dia melihat pamannya tengah terduduk dan berdiri saat meliha dia datang, "nah, sekarang kau duduklah disini, sementara aku akan menyiapkan ayam goreng ini!" Hinata meninggalkan mereka berdua, Iruka memulai pembicaraan, "kau tampak sehat dan baik, bagaimana kuliah mu? Hinata bilang kau selalu bersemangat belajar, benarkah itu?"

"Aku baik, dan apapun yang dikatakan Hinata itu semua tidak benar!"

"Perkataan yang mana yang menurut mu tidak benar huh?" tiab tiba Hinata datang, "Aku mencoba menceritakan semua yang baik-baik tentang dirimu, tapi kau malah menyangkalnya. . ."

"Kau tidak perlu melakukan semua itu!"

"Kenapa tidak perlu. Paman mu ingin tahu semuanya, orang macam apa yang ditanya hanya diam saja huh, aku bukan dirimu, paman aku . . ." perkataan Hinata terputus

"Hentikan ocehan mu, kau tidak berhak . . ."

"Apa yang tidak berhak, aku sudah tahu semuanya dan kau tidak perlu mengelak lagi!"

"Kau seharusnya . . ." sahut Naruto

"Cukup!" Iruka menghentikan pertengkaran mereka yang akan semakin sengit jika terus berlanjut, "jangan bertengkar hanya karena hal spele seperti ini, paman mohon, maafkan paman jika paman bersalah. Seharusnya ini menjadi obrolan yang menyenangkan kan, jadi untuk apa. . ."

"Diam!" teriak Naruto dan Hinata. Iruka terdiam begitu saja, menyadari kesalahannya karena berteriak pada Iruka, Hinata langsung meminta maaf, "paman aku minta maaf, Naruto kau juga harus minta maaf cepat!" Naruto hanya terdiam, "maafkan dia paman. Maafkan kami, kami sedikit terbawa emosi, tapi paman jangan khawatir, ini bukanlah pertengkaran, ini hanya. . ."

Hinata melihat Iruka tertawa renyah, suranya membahana hampir ke seluruh ruangan, "paman, sangat senang melihat kalian, haaah ya ampun, sudahlah nak, jangan meminta maaf, paman mema'luminya!"

"Huuffftt aku kira apa. Baiklah, sementara kalian mengobrol, aku akan menyiapkan makan malam!"

Setelah Hinata pergi Iruka mencoba berbicara kembali, "dia sangat lucu, paman menyukai pacar mu!" Naruto melihat pamannya yang sedang mengunyah paha ayam, "dia bukan pacarku!" kata Naruto. tapi sepertinya Iruka tidak peduli dan hanya mengangkat bahu, tahu bahwa Hinata sudah bercerita sebelumnya, kalau Naruto bilang begitu ia hanya malu untuk mengakuinya. Beberapa menit di dapur, Hinata hanya menunggu masakannya matang. Tahu Naruto datang ke dapur tanpa melihat ke belakang, dia hanya terpaku pada penggorengan.

Saat Naruto tak bicara terus menerus Hinata yang memulainya, "kau bersikap seolah-olah paman mu adalah orang lain, apa kau tidak pernah sekali pun memeluknya atau menyapanya, kenapa kau begitu dingin bahkan pada keluarga mu sendiri, huhh, kalau aku jadi kau, aku tidak akan melakukannya!"

"Kenapa kau melakukan semua ini?"

"Melakukan apa. Aku hanya menyambut paman mu, aku tahu kau pasti lari saat paman mu akan datang kemari, aku tidak punya pilihan untuk datang ke sini. Lagipula Kyuubi butuh makan, kau meninggalkannya dengan piring kosong, untung aku datang!" Hinata menghampiri Naruto dan memeluknya. Naruto sedikit terkejut dengan tindakan Hinata yang tiba-tiba, Hinata melingkarkan lengannya di leher Naruto, "kau tahu, aku sangat senang jika kau bersikap biasa layaknya seorang paman dan keponakan, bukan orang yang tidak kau kenal, paman bukan musuh mu, tapi dia keluarga mu!"

Naruto mencoba melepaskan Hinata, tapi dia malah mengeratkan pelukannya, "lepaskan Hinata!" Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya, "aku tidak akan melepaskannya, aku tidak mau melepas mu!" Hinata mencium leher Naruto, kemaskulinannya membuat Hinata tergila-gila. Sementara itu Naruto mengepalkan tangannya dan menahan dorongan untuk menerkam Hinata, "kau berjanji tidak akan bersikap seperti itu lagi kan pada paman mu? Ayo katakan!"

Iruka diam dan mendengarkan sebelum masuk ke dapur, "ayo katakan, jangan bersikap begitu pada paman mu, Naruto!" Naruto membelai rambut Hinata dengan satu tangannya, "aku berjanji!" sementara itu, "Naruto, Hinata!" Iruka datang ke dapur dan melihat kedua orang itu tengah berpelukan, "oh tidak, maafkan paman, sepertinya time nya tidak bagus, paman permisi!" Iruka pun keluar dari dapur mengusap-usap dadanya, "sejak kapan Naruto luluh pada orang lain, ini sangat mengejutkan!"

Saat malam tiba mereka makan malam dengan damai dan tanpa gangguan sedikit pun, "kau tahu paman," Hinata bicara sambil mengunyah makanannya, "saat study tour dan mengunjungi museum aku bertemu dengan teman ku namanya Gaara. Naruto mengira dia adalah pacar ku, tapi sebenarnya bukan. Kurasa dia cemburu!" bisik Hinata pada Iruka, tapi tetap saja Naruto mendengarnya, "benarkah itu, paman ingin lihat wajahnya seperti apa saat cemburu."

"Aku tidak cemburu!" kata Naruto. dengan nada kesal

"Wajahnya seperti harimau kelaparan, sangat marah ku kira!" Hinata dan Iruka terkekeh, sementara Naruto hanya terdiam membisu. "makanan mu sangat enak Hinata, kau belajar dari siapa?"

"Dari ibuku sebelum dia meninggal. Aku selalu belajar sejak kecil paman, kata ibu, seorang wanita tidak hanya boleh berkarir, tapi dia juga harus punya karir dalam bidang lainnya, khususnya memasak!"

"Itu bagus. Kau akan menjadi istri yang baik dan pandai dalam segala hal, kasihan orang yang tidak memiliki mu, dan beruntung orang yang nanti akan memiliki mu!"

"Entahlah paman. Mungkin orang yang akan memiliki ku itu, bukan sembarang orang, dia harus pandai dalam bergaul, membahagiakan aku, terutama dalam hal menjalankan hubungan dan juga bukan orang yang dingin dan bersikap seolah hanya dialah yang mampu menjalani hidup hanya sendiri!"

Naruto menghentikan makannya, "kurasa kau menyinggung ku!" kata Naruto.

Hinata tersenyum masam, "benarkah, aku kira kau bukan orang seperti itu, apa kau seperti itu? Ah, kalau memang begitu seharusnya aku tidak berpacaran dengan mu, benarkan paman?"

"Yah, carilah orang yang lebih baik Hinata, paman yakin kau akan menemukan seorang pria sejati di luar sana, banyak yang sedang menunggu mu!"

Kelihatannya Naruto sudah tidak lagi berselera makan, dia membanting sendok dan menyilangkan lengan di dada. Hinata terssenyum puas dalam hatinya ia sudah membuat Naruto kesal, "paman, kapan-kapan kita mengobrol lagi yah, kalau paman ada waktu!"

"Pasti nak, sampai jumpa!"

Setelah Iruka pulang. Hinata tidak bergegas pulang, ia malah membereskan meja dan mencuci semua peralatan makan dan masak. Naruto memperhatikan Hinata di meja makan, "kalau kau hanya memperhatikan ku, aku tidak akan pernah menyelesaikan pekerjaan ku!" Hinata menoleh ke belakang, "tak bisakah kau membantuku?" dengan wajah kesalnya Hinata mencucui kembali piring-piring itu.

Naruto berjalan ke arah Hinata dan membantunya mencuci piring, Hinata tersenyum kecil dan sangat senang dalam hatinya. "jangan mencari orang lain!" tiba-tiba Naruto mengatakan hal itu, tapi Hinata tidak mengerti apa maksud nya, lalu dia memutar kembali pikiran yang sempat hilang, kata-katanya. Akhirnya Hinata mengerti, "kenapa tidak boleh?" tanya Hinata yang sudah selesai mencuci piring dan membersihkan tangan dengan lap, "kenapa aku tidak boleh mencari orang lain, kau bilang aku bukan pacar mu, aku bisa mencari pria lain!"

Saat itu itu juga Naruto menghampiri Hinata dengan cepat, Hinata sedikit terkejut karena Naruto menyudutkannya ke lemari es. Tapi dia menyukainya, mungkin ini yang namanya emosi berlebihan, pikir Hinata. "aku kira kau bukan pacar ku, itu kan yang ada dalam pikran mu, aku bukan. . ."

Naruto menghentikan kata-kata Hinata dengan semakin memojokannya. Tangan Hinata dipegang erat hingga tidak bisa menyingkirkan Naruto, "apa yang ingin kau katan sebenarnya Naruto, kau mau mengatakannya sebelum aku yang berkata. Lagi pula, paman Iruka benar, aku harus mencari pria yang lebih baik dari mu, dan mau mencintaiku apa adanya, diluar sana banyak, paman Iruka bilang. Mungkin aku harus. . ."

"Kau harus diam, atau aku akan. . ."

"Apa? Kau mau melakukan sesuatu padaku? Memukul, menampar, atau mungkin mencium ku? Ku yakin yang ketiga bukanlah pilihan yang tepat bagi mu buka . . . mmpphh!"

Tanpa peringatan atau pun alarm, terjadi begitu saja. Naruto menciumnya, itu sesuatu yang jarang terjadi. Hinata hanya terdiam, lalu kemudian tersenyum, dia tersenyum saat Naruto menciumnya, itulah yang selama ini di inginkan Naruto. Dia mencium Hinata tanpa henti dan tentu saja Hinata membalas ciuman itu. Sungguh dia tidak pernah bisa mengerti betapa nikmatnya saat seseorang membalas ciuman mu.

Naruto tidak bisa berhenti, dan itu adalah kesalahan Hinata. Meskipun begitu, ia juga tidak mau moment ini cepat berakhir, tapi apabila tidak berakhir, maka Hinata harus siap menanggung semuanya. Lututnya kini lemas dan tidak mampu berdiri, dia terjatuh tapi Naruto menahannya. Naruto menelan dengan susah saat dia memegangi Hinata, tak punya pilihan Naruto mengangkatnya dan membawanya ke kamar, apa kamar?

Hinata memejamkan matanya saat Naruto membaringkannya di tempat tidur, dia melingkarkan lengannya di leher Naruto agar Naruto tidak pergi. "jangan kabur dari ku begitu saja ketika kau yang memulainya, aku tidak menyukai hal itu!" Naruto mencoba melepaskan tangan Hinata, "aku tidak memulai apapun, lepaskan aku!" Hinata tidak melepaskannya, "aaaaakhh. . . " tiba-tiba Hinata menjerit ketakutan, dan dia memeluk Naruto. Terlihat di luar turun hujan, dan petir pun terdengar nyaring, Hinata ternyata takut pada suara petir, "kau takut?"

"T-tidak, aku hanya terkejut saja mendengarnya." Hinata menatap wajah Naruto, "kurasa aku tidak bisa pulang, bolehkah aku tidur disini?" tanya Hinata dengan lembut dan terkesan menggoda.

Naruto melepaskan tangan Hinata saat dia lengah, lalu dia pun terlepas dari Hinata. Tidak mengatakan apapun, itu berarti Naruto mengijinkannya, "mungkin aku akan sering-sering menginap disini, atau . . aku mungkin bisa tinggal disini, aaahh, itu pemikiran yang bagus!" Hinata tersenyum bahagia. Dia turun dari tempat tidur dan menatap keluar jendela, terlihat petir menyambar, menghiasi langit yang gelap, musim penghujan kali ini akan terasa lebih menyenangkan karena ada seseorang yang berada disampingnya saat ini, "kau mau mandi?"

"Jika kau mengijinkan!" kata Hinata, sambil berlalu menghampiri Naruto, "aku rasa, akan lebih menyenangkan jika kau memanggil nama ku sekali saja!"

"Aku pernah memanggil nama mu!"

"Tapi tidak setiap hari. Biasakan saja memanggil nama ku, apa susahnya, kita kan pacaran. Tapi. . . kau boleh memanggilku sayang, atau cinta, sweety. . tidak, tidak, terlalu berlebihan, sayang, kurasa cukup. Bagaimana?"

"Terserah kau saja!" kata Naruto lalu meninggalkan Hinata.

Beberapa jam setelah ia mandi, "Naruto!" panggil Hinata, "apa yang harus aku pakai?" Naruto menemui Hinata di kamarnya dan melihat Hinata hanya memakai handuknya, rambut Hinata basah, dan oh tidak, dia memiliki kaki yang panjang, kaki jenjangnya itu membuat Naruto sedikit goyah, lalu dengan bahu Hinata yang terbuka lebar, dia ingin membuat Naruto mati karena cinta.

"Pakai saja pakaian ku, ada di lemari!" Naruto buru-buru keluar sebelum tubuhnya bertindak terlalu jauh. Hinata hanya tersenyum melihat Naruto, sekarang dia sudah bisa menilai dan memahami arti dari binar mata Naruto saat ini, dia sudah bisa menebak sekarang, "mmhhh, coba kita lihat, baju mana yang cocok untuk ku!" beberapa menit kemudian setelah memilih baju, "apakah ini cocok untukku?" kemeja berwarna putih itu membuat tubuh Hinata hampir terbuka, pahanya yang pendek dengan lengan mencapai siku, rambutnya yang basah membuat Hinata terasa seperti santapan yang menggoda.

"Kenapa kau memilih baju itu?" bentak Naruto.

Hinata tekejut dan menelan ludahnya, "kenapa tiba-tiba membentak ku?" sekarang giliran Naruto yang terkejut, "aku tidak salah, kau sendiri yang menyuruh ku untuk memilih baju, hanya ini yang tidak terlalu besar di tubuh ku. Kenapa kau jadi . . . jangan-jangan, apa kau mau berbuat mesum padaku?"

Naruto menyemburkan minumannya saat Hinata mengatakan hal itu. Kalau ada kesempatan dan dua-duanya suka sama suka, mungkin Naruto akan melakukannya, mungkin! "jangan bercanda, cepat duduk dan makan!" Hinata tersenyum senang saat Naruto menyuruhnya duduk, "apa kau yang menyiapkan semuanya?" tanya Hinata. Naruto mengangguk pelan dan melihat Hinata mulai menikmati masakannya, "mmmhh ini enak. . . kau hebat dalam memasak, istri mu pasti bangga dengan mu!"

"Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Karena aku yang akan jadi istri mu, yah, aku bangga pada mu!"

Seakan mudah ia katakan. Naruto berdecak, tak mau menanggapi komentar Hinata lagi, "bagaimana kau bisa memasak? Siapa yang mengajari?" Naruto hanya terdiam saat Hinata bertanya, "ayo jawab, aku ingin tahu semuanya!"

"Bukankah kau sudah tahu semuanya, dari paman!"

"Tapi tidak sedetail yang kau kira, aku. . .akkhhh." suara petir itu terdengar nyaring, dan itu membuat Hinata kaget, dia menghentikan makannya. Dan berlari ke arah Naruto disebrang meja saat lampu tiba-tiba mati. Hinata memeluk Naruto seerat mungkin, dan Naruto juga menyadari dalam kemeja putih yang Hinata kenakan dia tidak memakai apapun didalamnya, mungkin hanya bra dan celana dalam, pikir Naruto. saat dalam keadaan seperti ini dia berpikiran mesum, "kau tidak memakai apapun dalam kemeja ini?" tanyanya

"Hanya bra dan celana dalam!" kata Hinata, "ya ampun kenapa disaat seperti ini kau menanyakan hal itu, apa yang ingin kau lakukan padaku?"

"Kau seharusnya jangan seperti ini Hinata. . ."

"aku suka. Kau memanggil nama ku, katakan lagi!"

Naruto menghela napas, "jangan lakukan ini didepan pria lain!"

"Kenapa? Kenapa tidak boleh, apa hanya pada mu saja kalau begitu?"

"Yah, hanya pada ku saja!"

Naruto melepaskan pelukan Hinata, "aku akan menyalakan lilin!" Hinata menyukai pengakuan Naruto yang tiba-tiba. Naruto meraba-raba meja, dan Hinata mengikutinya dari belakang sambil memegang tangan Naruto. Saat Naruto menyalakan lilinnya Hinata memeluknya dari belakang, "apa kita akan melakukannya?"

"Melakukan hal apa?

"Hal-hal yang dilakukan pasangan kekasih, seperti nonton film, makan malam, tidur bersama, kencan dan pergi ke tempat-tempat yang romantis lainnya. . ."

"Tunggu, kau tadi bilang apa. Tidur bersama?"

"Apa aku mengatakan hal itu, sepertinya tidak! Ahhh kau ini, tapi itu bisa jadi daftar yang romantis bukan. Hanya tidur biasa, dengan pakaian yang lengkap tapi . . . jika kau mau. Kita bisa melepas pakaianya. . . . mungkin"

Naruto melepas tangan Hinata, "kau. . . apa semua pria yang kau kenal. . ."

"Cukup! Aku sudah bilang padamu sebelumnya, kalau aku tidak pernah melakukan hal apapun pada pria lain, hanya kau Naruto. Tidak kah kau mengerti, aku sendirian sebelum kau hadir dalam hidupku. Tidak sebesar ini keinginan ku untuk memiliki seorang pria, kadang aku pernah berpikir, bahwa hidup melajang mungkin hal yang mudah, tidak perlu menikah dan mempunyai anak, hanya sendiri, kupikir itu ide yang bagus!" kata Hinata dan tidak ketinggalan, tetesan air matanya tumpah menurni pipinya yang mulus.

"Jangan menangis, aku tidak menyukai hal itu, terutama kau, Hinata aku mohon!" Mendengar Naruto memanggil namanya sudah menghapus kesedihan padanya, air matanya kini tak mengalir lagi, "aku takut jika aku harus sendirian Naruto, aku tidak punya siapa-siapa, kakakku sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, dan aku hanya sendiri!"

"Kau tidak sendiri, aku ada disini!" kata Naruto lalu memeluk Hinata, dia juga membawa Hinata ke tempat tidur dan membaringkannya, lalu ikut berbaring disamping Hinata. Hinata memeluk Naruto, mencoba berhenti menangis lagi, tapi sulit. Ketika Naruto mencium keningnya, Hinata mulai tenang kembali. "jangan menangis, aku ada disini!"

"Kau tidak akan ada disini selamanya untuk ku kan, katakan padaku!"

"Aku akan selalu bersama mu, disini, selamanya!"

Hinata semakin memeluk Naruto erat, dia senang dan bahagia, semoga ini bukanlah mimpi belaka, batin Hinata, lalu muali terlelap saat petir menjadi sebuah nyanyia tidur. Keesokan harinya, udara terasa dingin dan itu membuat semua orang tidak ingin meninggalkan tempat tidur, begitu juga dengan Hinata yang terbangun lebih dulu, dia tidak bangun karena sedari tadi memandangi wajah Naruto yang tampan saat tidur, "apa aku mimpi, melihat seorang pria tampan!" gumam Hinata. Dia mencoba melakukan apa yang dilakukan kebanyakan orang, mengambil kesempatan dalam kesepatan yang ada. "mungkin hanya ciuman ringan kurasa!"

Hinata mencium bibir Naruto, berulang-ulang, menyentuh hidungnya matanya, pipinya, dan bibirnya lagi hingga saat terbangun pun ia masih menciumnya. "apa yang kau lakukan?" Hinata tersenyum, "aku mencoba sesuatu yang sering dilakukan pasangan lain!" ketika Hinata akan menciumnya lagi Naruto menghentikannya, "aku mau mandi!"

"Tunggu! Apa ada yang ingin kau makan?"

"Mungkin ramen!" dan setelah itu Naruto melesat ke kamar mandi, "ini sudah jam sembilan, mungkin tidak apa-apa kalau makan ramen, baiklah kalau begitu!"

Beberapa menit kemudian saat Naruto sudah selesai mandi dan Hinata sudah menyiapkan ramen kini mereka duduk bersama di meja makan, "kau suka ramen yah? Paman bilang kau lebih menyukai spagheti!"

"Itu dulu, setelah ke kota aku lebih menyukai ramen! Apa Kyuubi. . ."

"Aku sudah memberinya makan!" kata Hinata, lalu memandangi Naruto, "ada apa?"

"Hari ini kan hari libur, ayo kita jalan-jalan!"

"Cuaca sedang tidak memungkinkan. Lagi pula semua pelayan di rumah mu pasti kahwatir!"

"Setiap hari sabtu dan minggu mereka semua pulang ke rumah masing-masing, jadi rumah itu sepi. Aku sering menginap di rumah Sakura atau Ino saat hari sabtu dan minggu!"

"Aku ingin sekali bertemu dengan kakakmu!"

"kenapa? Kau sudah tidak sabar yah, tenang saja, diakhir semester kita akan bertemu!"

Naruto tidak sabar karena dia ingin mengatakan semuanya pada Neji, bahwa Hinata adalah miliknya selama Hinata tidak ada yang menjaga dan melindunginya, bahkan dia akan mengakui kepemilikannya tanpa seijin Neji sekali pun. Kurasa itu adalah ide yang sangat brilian.

"Lalu apa yang akan kita lakukan hari ini, aku sangat ingin jalan-jalan!"

"Baiklah, kita akan jalan-jalan!"

"Benarkah, kalau begitu aku akan mandi, tapi . . . pakaian ku?"

"Aku sudah mencucinya!"

"Benarkah, tapi sepertinya aku akan membeli stock pakaian!"

"A-apa?"

"Sudahlah, hari ini kita akan bersenang-senang!" kata Hinata dengan girangnya lalu mengambil handuk Naruto dan mencium bibirnya singkat, bahkan mereka pun berbagi handuk. Beberapa menit kemudian Hinata sudah keluar dari kamar mandi, ia berteriak memanggil Naruto, dan Naruto terkejut saat melihat Hinata tengah memakai dress nya, "tolong naikan resleting ku!" Hinata selalu mempunyai kesempatan untuk membangkitkan gairah pada diri Naruto, kalau saja dia tahu, dengan tidak melakukan hal itu pun gairah Naruto selalu menyala-nyala saat menatapnya. Naruto menaikan resleting itu saat Hinata menyibakan rambutnya ke samping dan Naruto mencium aroma mawar menyeruak di hidungnya.

"Apa itu sabun?" tanya Naruto, Hinata mengangguk, "aku membelinya kemarin sebelum datang ke apartement mu, tapi aku menaruhnya dikotak penyimpanan, pasti kau belum melihatnya kan. Nanti saat kita jalan-jalan, kita harus mampir membeli beberapa shampo, sabun, sikat gigi dan lainnya. . ."

"Untuk siapa dan untuk apa?"

"Tentu saja untukku dan aku akan menggunakannya khusus saat berada di apartement mu!"

"Ini bukan penampungan!"

"Siapa yang bilang, ini akan menjadi rumah ku nanti. Kau sudah selesai kan, awas minggir, aku akan menyisir rambut!" beberapa hari ke depan Naruto lah yang akan menyisir rambut panjang nan indah itu,, tunggulah

"Kurasa aku melupakan sesuatu!"

"Apa lagi, kau sudah membeli semuanya!"

"Tidak, aku lupa ini!" Hinata mengambil sesuatu, sebuah bungkus kecil. Saat Naruto melihatnya, dia pun terkejut dan langsung mengambil bungkus itu, "k-kau!" Naruto menarik paksa Hinata agar menjauh keluar dari toko secepatnya, "Hinata!"

Sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya Hinata menyela, "apa?" Naruto tidak bisa berkutik, karena Hinata juga terlihat kesal, hanya karena bungkus kecil itu. Hinata amat kesal, dia tidak mau melihat Naruto saat ini, "aku membenci mu!" ujarnya, lalu meninggalkan Naruto. dia membawa semua barang-barang yang ia beli dan menaruhnya di mobil Naruto, sementara itu dia pergi ke tempat lain, tanpa memberitahu Naruto kemana ia pergi.

"Hinata!" panggil Naruto, tapi Hinata tak sama sekali menoleh ke belakang. Naruto mengusap wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangan dan mengacak-acak rambutnya pertanda frustasi. Salahnya sendiri tidak mengijinkan Hinata membelinya, apakah dia membuat kesalahan, jika ia menginginkannya pasti kelak akan terjadi, tapi tidak untuk saat ini, masih terlalu awal. Pusing dengan semua ini, Naruto pun pergi dengan semua barang-barang Hinata dan menaruhnya di apartement sesuai dengan barang yang ia beli.

Naruto membaringkan badannya di tempat tidur, ia masih merasakan kehadiran Hinata di ranjang itu, aromanya masih tertinggal, dan dia tidak mau aroma itu lenyap begitu saja. Naruto menantikan saat-saat dimana dia dan Hinata menghabiskan waktu di tempat tidur ini seharian, dan saat-saat itu akan terjadi setelah ia memiliki Hinata dengan atau tanpa persetujuan kakaknya, tapi dia harus mencoba untuk menemui Neji. Tidak pernah terpikirkan sebelumnya oleh Naruto bahwa dalam hidupnya keinginan terbesarnya adalah memiliki Hinata, dalam hidupnya hanya ingin terus menyendiri dan menyembunyikan diri dari orang lain, tapi sata bertemu Hinata semuanya berubah.

Disisi lain, saat Hinata tengah kesal, ia menjauh dari keramaian dan menyendiri, tidak mau bergantung pada orang lain, "disaat seperti ini, disaat aku menginginkannya, tapi dia menolak. Apa kurangnya diriku, apa akurang cantik hingga tak mau dia menyentuhku, keterlaluan!" Hinata berada di kampus, teatnya di rooftop, "disaat aku sudah jatuh cinta dan siap untuk melakukan segala hal dengan pasangan ku, dia malah menolak, aaaakkkhhhh, apa kurangnya aku Naruto?" Hinata mulai menangis, "aku iri dengan teman-teman ku, mereka adalah orang-orang yang bebas melakukan segala hal, dan aku juga ingin melakukannya, aku kan sudah dewasa juga!" kata Hinata

Dia memanyunkan bibirnya sambil mengucek-ucek ujung pakaiannya hingga kusut, "apa dia tidak memikirkan aku, aku kan ada disini Naruto, di rooftop, kenapa kau tidak menjemputku!" Hinata terduduk lesu di kursi panjang, dia menguap dan tiba-tiba badanya berbaring hingga ia tertidur.

Sementara itu, Naruto mencoba menghubungi Hinata, tapi ponselnya tidak aktiv. Dia juga menghubungi teman-teman Hinata, tidak ada yang tahu dimana dia, hari sudah gelap dan dia sangat khawatir. Sampai Naruto teringat, kemudian dia bergegas memakai jaket orangenya dan berlari secepat mungkin menuju lift, saat sampai di mobilnya, ia pun melaju cepat menuju kampus.

Naruto dengan cepat sampai di kampus, dan dia berlarian menuju rooftop hingga tersandung dan terjatuh, saat itu kampus sudah gelap dan tidak bisa melihat apapun saat menaiki tangga. Naruto sampai di rooftop dan melihat disekeliling, dia menemukan Hinata tengah terbaring kedinginan di kursi. Untung saat ini tidak turun hujan, Naruto lega telah menemukan Hinata. Baru saja ia bicara tidak turun hujan, detik kemudian hujan pun turun, "ya ampun!" gumam Naruto.

Saat turun hujan itu Naruto melepaskan jaketnya dan menutupi tubuh Hinata, dia pun terbangun saat hujan besar itu turun, "Naruto!" gumam Hinata. Naruto menutupi wajah Hinata dengan kedua tangannya, "ayo kita pulang!" kata Naruto dambil berteriak, "aku tidak mau!" sahut Hinata. Naruto sudah menyangka bahwa ia akan menolak, tapi tetap saja Naruto memaksanya dengan menggotong Hinata, Hinata berteriak dan meronta-ronta tapi Naruto dapat mengatasinya hingga mereka sampai di mobil dan mendudukan Hinata di bangku depan.

Saat diperjalanan Hinata tersenyum-senyum dalam hati tapi raut wajahnya menampakan kekesalan. Saat sampai di apartement mereka menaiki lift dengan keadaan basah kuyup. Naruto menggotong Hinata dan dia melingkarkan lengannya di leher Naruto, dia menyukai hal itu, tapi Naruto tidak menyadarinya, ia terlalu khawatir. Saat sampai di apartement Naruto akan menurunkan Hinata dan dia sudah turun, akan tetapi Hinata menolak melepaskan pelukannya di leher Naruto, karena saat itu lampu tiba-tiba mati, "aku harus menyalakan lilin, dan kau harus mengganti pakaian mu!"

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, dia semakin memakin memeluk Naruto erat, "kau kedinginan, mandi air hangat dan gantilah pakaian mu!"

"Aku mau mandi tapi kau harus menemani ku!"

Entah apa reaksi Naruto, yang pasti dia menyalakan lilin lebih dulu baru setelah itu dia, menemani Hinata ke kamar mandi. Ruangan itu sedikit samar, karena hanya ada beberapa lilin yang menerangi. Naruto menaruh Hinata di bathub, dan menayalakan air hangat untuknya. "kalau kau sudah selesai, panggil aku, mengerti?" Hinata tidak mengangguk atau pun bicara, dia hanya menatap Naruto.

"Jangan tatap aku seperti itu, tidak ada gunanya juga kau marah padaku!"

"Aku tidak marah!" kata Hinata, "aku hanya kesal pada mu!"

"Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang agar kekesalan mu hilang?"

Hinata menyeringai, "baiklah, buatkan aku susu, ambilkan baju tidur ku, dan aku ingin makan ramen!" Naruto mengira Hinata akan meminta hal-hal aneh itu sekarang, tapi dia bernapas dengan lega. "baiklah, tapi sekarang kau mandi dulu!" Naruto keluar meninggalkan Hinata yang akan mandi, dia menyiapkan semua permintaan Hinata, padahal dia sendiri belum berganti pakaian dan masih basah. Beberapa menit kemudian saat Hinata sudah selesai mandi, ia memanggil Naruto, dan Naruto pun datang dengan menuntun Hinata menuju kamar, sambil berganti pakaian Naruto masuk ke kamar mandi dan membersihkan diri.

"Aku rasa, jika aku merayunya dia akan tergoda, apa itu mungkin, aku harus mencobanya!"

Keinginan Hinata untuk tidur dengan Naruto sangatlah besar, padahal dia pernah tidur dengannya, lalu tidur yang bagaimana maksud mu Hinata?

Beberapa menit berikutnya mereka duduk di sofa sambil menikmati makan ramen ditengah kegelapan dan remang-remang cahaya lilin, "aku rasa apartement ini memiliki fasilitas buruk setiap turun hujan!" kata Hinata sambil memakan ramennya. Naruto tidak bisa melihat bagaimana Hinata makan ramen sambil bicara, pernah dia melihat Hinata memakan yang lain, tapi untuk ramen dia belum pernah melihatnya."apa yang kau katakan pada teman-teman tentang diriku?"

Hinata menyukai obrolan ini, "aku bilang pada mereka kalau kau adalah pacarku, tapi mereka tidak percaya!" kata Hinata. Naruto tersenyum kecil, "kita sudah tiga bulan saling mengenal, tapi mereka tetap tidak percaya, karena kau tahu? Mereka belum pernah melihat mu mencium ku, atau setidaknya kita berciuman, mereka menginginkan bukti dan itulah satu-satunya bukti!"

"Kau sudah selesai?"

"Aku sedang membicarakan ciuman disini, kenapa kau malah menanyakan sudah selesai. Menyebalkan, aku sudah selesai makan dari tadi, puas?" Hinata menaruh cup ramen itu di meja, "lagi pula kenapa hanya menyalakan satu lilin, kecil lagi, apa tidak ada lagi lilin?"

"Tidak ada. Kau yang berbelanja, kenapa tidak membeli lilin?"

"Aku suka berbelanja," dengan nada menggoda, "tapi tidak untuk lilin!"

^^Bersambung. . . ^^


End file.
